Problemática Misión
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: Temari es solicitada por el Hokage para realizar una misión de suma importancia. A pesar de haberse alejado momentaneamente de las labores shinobis para dedicarse completamente a su pequeña familia no duda en aceptar el trabajo. Ella esta decidida a llevar a cabo la misión sin importarle la molestia de su esposo por ello\ Creditos al creador de la imagen.
1. Chapter 1

_A pesar de que gran parte de la vida Shinobi se rige con la ley de la supervivencia del más fuerte, también existen misiones con requerimientos que dependen más de la habilidad mental que de la fuerza bruta, y el espionaje es el dominante de este grupo. Dependiendo del éxito de este tipo de misiones será posible detener algún tipo de tragedia que va desde el asesinato de un líder político hasta la invasión de un gran país._

 _ _Atraves de los años las Kunoichis han sabido mantenerse como grandes favoritas para llevar a cabo este tipo de misiones, es por ello que desde muy jovenes han sido preparadas tanto física como mentalmente para llevarlas a cabo con éxito, ellas que cuentan_ con armas lo suficientemente hábiles para llograrlo y todo dependerá de la madurez y compromiso que está adoptará a lo largo de su entrenamiento Shinobi ...  
_

 _._

\- ¡ME IMPORTA UN DEMONIO LO QUE DIGA ESE CONDENADO LIBRO TEMARI!- Shikamaru gritó al mismo tiempo que arrebata el libro de las manos de su esposa que tan "amablemente" leía para él - ¡Te digo que no lo harás y punto! -

Shikamaru sabía, que de no estar tan enojado su instinto de supervivencia nunca le habría permitido realizar semejante acto, no al menos si quería evitar una muerte segura a mano de su mujer.

\- Y yo te repito que no te estoy pidiendo permiso – habló con calma la rubia mientras se dirigía a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena –

Shikamaru dudó un momento en seguirla, a pesar de que su mujer se mantuvo tranquila durante ese pequeño intercambio de palabras sabía que ese estado no duraría mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de ceder. Suspiró amargamente mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, sabía que el asunto terminaría muy mal para alguno de los dos pero tenía la ligera esperanza de que por una vez en la vida su esposa se dignara a escucharlo y comprender su punto.

El cuchillo golpeando madera fue el unico sonido que escuchó al ingresar en la cocina, Temari se encargaba de cortar los vegetales que utilizaria para la cena con demasiada fuerza para hacerle entender al Nara que no estaba de humor para seguir dialogando con él, pero Shikamaru no tenía mas opción que seguir defendiendo su postura.

\- Estoy hablando en serio Temari ¡No quiero que lo hagas!–

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que hay con lo que yo quiero? - Shikamaru vió como su mujer dejó a un lado las verduras que previamente cortaba para enfrentarlo, una clara señal de que comenzaba a perder la calma – ¡Me prometiste que cuando Dai creciera un poco podría volver a las misiones! –

\- Ya lo sé problemática y créeme que no tengo nada en contra de que regreses a ejercer como Kunoichi –

\- ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema? - La mujer le preguntó furiosa a su marido, perdiendo la calma con la que había comenzado a dialogar - ¿ Porque me haces esto cuando por fin tengo una misión después de tanto tiempo? –

\- Temari sabes de antemano el problema que tengo con esta misión –

\- Es una simple misión de espionaje ¡Por kami Shikamaru! Sabes perfectamente que he estado en misiones consideradas suicidas y he salido victoriosa –

\- ¿ Tengo que recordarte que tu misió es "sacar" información al líder de unos bandidos ? –

\- ¿ Y yo tengo que recordarte que esos bandidos tienen información confidencial de todas las aldeas que atacaron? ¡Información que solo alguien de importancia y con estrecha relación con esas aldeas tendría! -Temari notó que su marido no tenía la intención de debatir su argumento y eso la insitó para que volviera a intentar llegar a un acuerdo con él, necesita que que Shikamaru entendiera la situación como el ninja de élite que era y no como él crio inmaduro en el que repentinamente se había convertido - Sabes que hay una alta posibilidad de que sea algunos de los países integrados a la alianza quien esté tras estos crímenes -

La rubia habló nuevamente con calma para tratar de tranquilizar a su esposo, y es que a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba la actitud machista de Shikamaru, en esta ocasión podría entenderlo un poco; ella misma tembló de horror cuando le dieron los detalles de la misión e incluso llegó a sentirse incapaz de llevarla a cabo, pero escuchar decir al hokague que el asunto era tan delicado que no podría confiar en nadie más la hizó sentir muy orgullosa y no tardó en sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Era una Kunoichi despues de todo, un Shinobi que a pesar de disfrutar la tranquila compañia de su familia llevaba años ansiando regresar a la acción. Pero se había encargado de que su marido se mantuviera ajeno a esa necesidad en ella y tal vez por esa razón Shikamaru era incapaz de entenderla en estos momentos .

\- Shikamaru sé que he estado fuera de forma durante el tiempo que estuve ausente de las misiones pero no tienes porque procuparte - La mujer habia optado por sujetar el rostro de su esposo con ambas manos para que el no pudiera evitar su mirada, sabía lo debil que era ante ella y no dudaría en utilizarla para lograr disuadirlo - A pesar de lo serio que suena la misión es demasiado simple, recuerda que tengo prohibido luchar o realizar cualquier acción que ponga ante aviso al posible traidor, la información la debo obtener de forma sutil y nada sospechosa-

\- ¿ Por qué no lo dices cómo realmente es? – el hombre volvió a elevar el tono de su voz alejandose de las manos de su esposa y sin tratar de ocultar su molestia – Obtendrás esa información seduciéndolo, ¡esa misión de espionaje no es más que una vulgar misión de seducción! –

\- ¡LO ÚNICO VULGAR AQUÍ ES LA FORMA EN LO QUE LO DICES! -

En ese momento Temari decidió que utilizar recursos pacíficos no serian suficintes para logra su objetivo, y de no haber sido interrumpida por una tranquila vocecilla le hubiera gritado sus verdades al hombre frente a ella.

\- ¿Seducción? ¿ Qué es eso? –

El matrimonio dirigió su vista hacia la entrada de la cocina donde pudieron apreciar a su pequeño de cinco años mirándolos con la más pura curiosidad que un niño pudiera tener. Fue en ese preciso momento que Shikamaru se maldijo por no haber controlado su tono de voz, estaba seguro que Dai llevaba escuchando desde hace mucho rato pero al ser su hijo tan calmado y tranquilo no había reparado en su presencia hasta que lanzó aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es Papi? –

Shikadai se había acercado hasta su padre mientras lo miraba con ese par de ojos tan profundos, el hombre supo que su hijo no se iría hasta obtener una respuesta así que rápidamente se puso a buscar alguna explicación convincente que no dañara la moral de su pequeño, justo en ese momento observó cómo su mujer se acercaba a su hijo para cargarlo y respiró de alivio al pensar que Temari lo salvaría llevándose al niño a otro lugar.

Nunca pensó que su mujer tuviera otras intenciones, como por ejemplo contestarle al niño.

\- Es un arte Dai, un arte que si se aprende y desarrolla correctamente puede convertirse en el arma más poderosa que se pudiera tener –

\- ¿ En serio? – desde donde estaba parado Shikamaru observó cómo los ojos de su hijo brillaban de pura emoción y supo que lo peor estaba por llegar.

\- Así es hijo, con este arte todas las mujeres somos capaces de lograr que cierta persona obtenga una sensación de confianza ante nuestra presencia y logramos que haga todo lo que deseamos –

\- ¿Los hombres no pueden hacerlo mamá? – Comentó el menor con desilución en su mirada.

\- Tristemente son muy pocos los que pueden lograrlo, al menos aquí en Konoha creo que el único capaz es el papá de Sarada- Temari sabía que era un golpe bajo para su esposo escucharla decir aquellas palabras, pero de alguna manera tendría que hacerle pagar por el coraje que le estaba haciendo pasar, verle gruñir fue una hermosa manera de confirmar que su provocación dió resultado.

\- Mami ¿Crees que yo también pueda? –

\- ¡Mi niño! Con lo hermoso que estás es casi imposible que no lo logres, además con esos ojos que me heredaste serás capaz de hacer caer a quien tú quieras –

\- ¿De verdad? –

\- Por supuesto, pero eso será cuando crezcas, por ahora vete a jugar –

\- Esta bien –

El pequeño se bajó de los brazos de su madre para salir corriendo rumbo a la sala donde minutos antes jugaba alegremente. Shikamaru espero a que su hijo desapareciera totalmente de su campo de visión para volver a dirigirse a su esposa, la cual había vuelto a darle la espalda mientras retomaba los preparativos de la cena.

\- Escucha Tem – comenzó el hombre mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su frente tratando de relajarse un poco, necesitaría de mucha calma para lograr llegar a un acuerdo con esa mujer – No me molesta que vuelvas a tomar misiones , es solo que no creo que está en específico sea adecuada para ti –

\- ¿Disculpa? – La mujer nuevamente pospuso su tarea culinaría aunque siguió dandole la espalda a su marido, shikamaru vió esto como una señal de que su mujer tenía interes en escucharlo así que no dudó en continuar con el debate que había generado.

\- Creo que lo correcto es enviar a alguien relacionado en este tipo de misiones, Ino por ejemplo ya tiene mucha experiencia en esto, creo que sería bueno que fuera ella quien la realice, en cuanto a tí te aseguro que no tardaré en encontrarte una misión digna de tus habilidades –

Shikamaru se sentía un completo bastardo al inmiscuir a su amiga-casi hermana- en este tipo de situaciones, pero se estaba quedando sin opciones y de alguna u otra manera tenía que evitar que su mujer estuviera en contacto con ese malnacido; además a Ino parecía gustarle este tipo de misiones y a Sai parecía no importarle, por lo que le pareció la mejor solución al problema.

\- ¿Dices que Ino puede hacerlo mucho mejor que yo? –

\- Hai –

Antes de que su cerebro procesará el error que había cometido se dió cuenta como era sujetado fuertemente del cuello de su camisa, y como si el hecho de ser casi asfixiado no fuera lo suficiente terrorífico encontrarse con esos amenazantes ojos mirando fijamente a los suyos casi lo mata del susto.

\- ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! - La mujer escupió con odio aquellas palabras sin importarle si su pequeño sería capaz de escucharla – admito que no tengo ni la belleza ni los atributos de tu amiguita, pero soy lo suficiente atractiva e interesante para conquistar a cualquier hombre que me proponga –

\- Yo no ...

\- ¡Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR A TI Y A CUALQUIER OTRO IMBÉCIL QUE SE ATREVA A DUDARLO!

Después de eso la mujer lo lanzó con la suficiente fuerza para que el hombre quedara estampado contra el suelo, Shikamaru aún estaba aturdido por el golpe que su trasero había recibido cuando su esposa volteó a verlo una última vez con la misma mirada de odio de hace unos momentos.

\- Saldré mañana a primera hora, tu madre se quedará con Shikadai durante el tiempo que esté fuera ¡Y me importa un demonio si estás de acuerdo o no! – después de eso salió de la cocina aporreando la puerta para dirigirse a preparar su equipaje.

Le costó un par de minutos reaccionar a todo lo que había sucedido, al final se dió cuenta que convencer a su mujer era más que imposible y que no le quedaba más opción que utilizar su última recurso, por más problemático que el asunto le resultara. Pero antes de comenzar con sus planes tendría que hablar con dos personas por lo que levantarse del frío suelo era más que necesario.

Salió de la cocina para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal pero cuando cruzó por la sala fue capaz de escuchar una tierna vocecita que le hablaba.

\- ¿ Vez Papi? Si dominaras el arte de la seducción hubieras sido capaz de convencer a mami –

A pesar de haber escuchado los últimos minutos del conflicto de sus padres,Shikadai seguía tranquilo en el suelo de la sala jugando con sus peluches de ciervos, pareciera que los gritos de Temari y la desesperación de Shikamaru le importan menos que la escasa capacidad de seducción de su progenitor.

Shikamaru dió un chasquido antes de voltear a mirar a su hijo.

\- Mendokusai, si no lo dominará tú no habrías nacido –

Salió de su hogar lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle las dudas con las que había dejado a su hijo.

* * *

El Rokudaime Hokage se encontraba encerrado en su oficina trabajando en una serie de tratados sobre el comercio y seguridad entre las cinco Naciones, la tarea le parecía aburrida y bastante fastidiosa pero era su deber como líder de la aldea hacerse cargo. En realidad este tipo de deberes no siempre eran tan pesadas gracias al apoyo de su consejero, que dicho sea de paso era bastante eficiente, era una verdadera pena que gracias a una diferencia de ideas no contará con su apoyo.

Estaba tratando de ignorar el repentino dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a torturarle cuando escuchó unos golpeteos en la puerta pidiendo consentimiento para ingresar a su oficina, el Hokage dió rápidamente la autorización para que la persona en cuestión entrara y lo distraerá lo suficiente para olvidarse por un momento de los documentos en sus manos. Grata fue la sorpresa para Kakashi ver a su consejero entrar de nuevo al centro de trabajo, aunque se aseguró de disimular la sonrisa de alegría tras la máscara.

\- Justo a tiempo Shikamaru, necesito que me ayudes a organizar todo este desastre - al ver que no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su parte se permitió alzar la vista para mirarlo, lo encontró con una mirada sería y el ceño fruncido – Etto ... no me digas que sigues enfadado conmigo –

El Nara únicamente se dedicó a suspirar antes de responder.

\- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto –

\- Ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo –

\- No, usted y Temari llegaron a un acuerdo mientras me ignoraban-

\- Shikamaru...

\- ¡Hay muchas otras kunoichis disponibles! Ademas de que el punto de encuentro de los supuestos traidores se encuentra en una aldea de la roca ¿Por que el viejo Onoki no es quien se encarga del problema en primer lugar? –

\- Aparentemente esos bandidos estan muy bien informados de los nombres y habilidades de los shinobis de la roca, han podido evidarlos cada vez que estan apuntos de atraparlos y fue por eso que se solicitó la coperacion de un shinobi perteneciente a otra aldea que no llamara tanto la atención -

\- ¡Si claro! Que mejor que la hermana del kazegake para pasar desapercibida -

El peliplata se encontraba muy divertido por la situación y estaba muy lejos de sentirse ofendido por el sarcasmo con el que su consejero le hablaba. Llevaba años tratando de que Shikamaru no lo tratara con tanto formalismo pero los tontos modales del Nara siempre se lo impedían, si hubiera sabido antes lo mal que esta misión le caería hace mucho tiempo que le hubiera encargado a Temari este tipo de tareas.

\- Ese es uno de los principales motivos por la cual fue seleccionada - Le respondió el peliplata con seriedad, por muy divertida que la situación le pareciera debía hacerle entender a Shikamaru que la decisión estaba tomada - Todo el mundo Shinobi está enterado de que la hermana del Kazekage se retiró poco tiempo después de contraer matrimonio con el líder del clan Nara de Konoha, dudo que alguien llegará a contemplar su presencia en el lugar de la misión -

Shikamaru gruñó ante los nuevos argumentos del Hokage, él sabía muy bien la importancia de llevar con éxito la misión y también sabía, muy a su pesar, que Kakashi tenía razón, Temari era la mejor opción para garantizar el éxito de la misión pero eso no impedía que su faceta de marido celoso emergiera

\- Shikamaru, sabes lo delicado del asunto y por eso soy incapaz de confiar en alguien más que no sea Temari ¡Vamos hombre! estamos hablando de un posible traidor dentro de la unión-

\- ¡Lo sé! es solo que creí que me tendría algo de consideración -

\- No puedo darle a Temari un trato especial en las misiones solo por ser la esposa de mi consejero, eso sería abuso de poder y aunque no lo creas no soy tan descarado –

El Nara suspiró con resignación al darse cuenta que las cosas estaban saliendo como pensó, el supo desde el instante que salió de su casa que no lograría disuadir a Kakashi sobre el asunto pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, afortunadamente aún contaba con un as bajo la manga y había llegado el momento de usarlo.

\- Bueno, si no hay más opción permítame al menos pedirle un favor –

\- ¿Un favor? –

\- Dígamos que es una medida extra para garantizar el éxito de la misión – Shikamaru observó por un momento como el Kakashi arqueaba sus cejas por la repentina solicitud, pero no tardó en relajar su expresión para comenzar a reírse sonoramente.

\- No puedo creer que pongas en juicio las capacidades de tu esposa, tu mejor que nadie debe saber que es lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para llevar a cabo cualquier misión que se le asigne, además no hay que olvidar lo hermosa y atractiva que es y eso, por mucho que te moleste, le será de gran utilidad en esta -

\- Aun así, insisto – shikamaru declaró caso gruñendo, justo como había mencionado el hombre frente a él, sabía muy bien las cualidades que su esposa tenía pero a nadie le gustaba que un pervertido de primera adicto a los libros del maestro Jiraiya piropeara a su mujer de semejante manera.

\- Supongo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es escucharte, así que dime ¿ Qué planeas Nara? –

* * *

Temari se había levantado muy temprano para partir rumbo a la misión que se le había asignado el día anterior, en ese momento el Hokage se había encargado de darle todas las indicaciones necesarias para llevar a cabo su trabajo por lo que podía salir inmediatamente de la aldea para comenzar su viaje. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionada por realizar nuevamente está rutina pero al mismo tiempo se hallaba nostálgica por estar algunos días lejos de casa, de su hijo y de su estúpido marido.

 _De su familia._

Se regaño mentalmente por la dirección en la que se encaminaban sus pensamientos mientras se repetía a sí misma que su familia era Shinobi y por lo tanto su pequeño debía empezar a acostumbrarse a este tipo de situaciones, y obviamente su marido también.

Bajó las escaleras mientras se preparaba para despedirse de las personas que la esperaban en la sala, pero en cuanto llegó no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada de encontrarse con dos personas en vez de tres. Era cierto que tras su intercambio de palabras la noche anterior ambos se encontraban muy indignados el uno con el otro pero esperaba que su marido fuera capaz de tragar su orgullo para despedirse de ella, su querida esposa a la cual no vería por unos cuantos días por cumplimiento de su deber.

El pequeño gimoteo de su pequeño la hizo olvidarse del resentimiento hacia su esposo para concentrarse en tranquilizar a Shikadai, el pequeño se hallaba aferrado fuertemente a la falda de su abuela en un intento por reprimir las traicionera lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Temari había anticipado este comportamiento en su hijo y había decidido darle un sutil regaño para que comenzara a familiarizarse a este nuevo cambio en su vida, sin embargo ver a su pequeño en este estado la llenó de ternura y ¿ por qué no? También algo de culpa.

Sin perder tiempo se lanzó a abrazar a su pequeño para consolarlo un poco, notó como Shikadai no pudo seguir guardando sus lágrimas por más tiempo y simplemente se dejó llevar mientras se aferraba ahora al cuello de su madre. Temari se permitió disfrutar de ese abrazo por un par de minutos antes de reunir todas sus fuerzas internas para separar a su hijo con delicadeza, después procedió a limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro para finalmente besarle la frente.

\- Mami es una Kunoichi excelente ¿ Lo sabes verdad? – la rubia recibió un pequeño asentimiento como respuesta – por eso es que tengo que realizar está importante misión, y podré hacerlo tranquila sabiendo que te portarás bien en mi ausencia sin que no le causes problemas a tu abuela y tu padre ¿ Puedes hacerlo verdad? –

\- Si – el pequeño contesto con la mirada baja, una clara señal de que nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a adornar su rostro.

\- Puedes irte tranquila que yo me encargo de estos vagos – trató de tranquilizarla su suegra, Yoshino entendía muy bien cómo se sentía Temari en estos momentos, después de todo también fue una Kunoichi que tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de otra persona par ejercer una misión.

\- Se lo agradezco – Temari se puso de pie para abrazar a su suegra, se sentía tranquila al saber que al menos ella la apoyaba en su decisión de haber aceptado este trabajo.

La rubia volvió a acercarse a su pequeño para darle un último abrazo, irse de casa sin su hijo estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creyó pero se convenció a sí misma que esa agria sensación era temporal, que la misión terminaría tan pronto que su pequeño no notaría su ausencia.

Con ese hilo de pensamiento se dirigió a la salida de su casa para emprender el viaje hacia su objetivo, repasaba mentalmente todos los detalles de la misión mientras fingía que no escuchaba el doloroso llanto que había surgido cuando cerró la puerta.

.

Continuara ...

* * *

 **¡Muchas garcias por haber entrada aquí!**

 **La verdad es que había escrito esta historia como un one shot hace un par de meses pero no me gusto como había quedado, no queriendo descartar la idea decidí editarla completamente y hacerla un poco mas larga. Me gustó el resultado de este primer capítulo, pero me demoré bastante en terminarlo gracias a que las cosas en el trabajo se estan poniendo pesadas por las fechas decembrinas.**

 **Había planeado no publicarla hasta tener los tres capítulo concluidos pero eso me costaría bastante tiempo y la emoción por tener el capítulo terminado pudo más que yo.**

 **Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, y saben que cualquier comentario será bien recibido.**

 **Saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos.**

 **Lamento haberme desaparecido durante un largo tiempo, estuve prácticamente encerrada en la oficina durante las últimas dos semanas de Diciembre y recién ahora pude darme un respiro para volver a escribir.**

 **Por eso quisiera agradecer a todas esas personitas que siguieron pendientes de la historia a pesar de eso: Shirae, Karinits-san, guest y a todas las personas que se tomaron las molestia de leer.**

 **Por último quisiera advertirles que el capítulo se centrará casi en su totalidad en la misión de Temari, así que por el momento no habrá Shikatema, pero no sé preocupen que eso cambiara muy pronto.**

* * *

Capítulo II. La Aldea De La Montaña.

.

Temari estaba conciente de que el país de la tierra se encontraba a mayor distancia de Konoha que de su aldea natal, sin embargo, gracias a que había estado realizando el trayecto sin mayor distracciones, y con un paso lo suficientemente rápido se dió cuenta que no le tomaría más de cinco días llegar a su destino.

El hecho era bastante sorprendente si se consideraban que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultiman vez que emprendió un viaje tan largo,y para ella fue bastante grato haberse dado cuenta que sin importar el tiempo que se había mantenido inactiva, su condición se había mantenido intacta.

Había estado corriendo prácticamente todos los cuatro días del viaje y solo se había detenido cuando su estomago lo ameritaba ó cuando el cielo oscurecia lo suficiente para evitarle continuar. Por muchos motivos que tuviese por terminar la misión lo más pronto posible no podía darse el lujo de ser descuidada con su persona, el no alimentarse y descansar correctamente al final solo traería estragos en la misión; esa era una de las primeras cosas que le había enseñado Baki y no tenía la menor intención de fallar en algo tan básico.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus ojos contemplaron la frontera con el país de la Tierra; trepó rápidamente a un árbol mucho más alto para confirmar la distancia que le quedaba por recorrer.

Si su objetivo fuese la aldea de la roca tendría que realizar un día mas de viaje, sin embargo los bandidos a los que debía emboscar no eran tan tontos para reunirse en la aldea donde el Tsuchikage habitaba, Con una sonrisa de superioridad buscó con la mirada el objetivo marcado en el mapa que le fue entregado y no tardo en ubicarlo en el terreno del país extranjero.

Hace algunos años la aldea de las montañas no se consideraba perteneciente al país de la roca, y esto era debido a que se encontraba exactamente fuera del limite del país; pero con la conclusión de la guerra se llevaron a cabo varios acuerdos territoriales y el actual líder de la aldea de las montañas no dudó en darle a conocer su interés de que su pueblo formara parte del país de la Tierra, al final fue un trato que benefició a ambos bandos y el tratado se hizó sin ningún inpedimiento.

Temari entonces comenzó a entender el punto del problema, estaba segura que el Tsuchikage no hubiera reparado en medios para mantener vigilada a la aldea de la montaña si su incorporación hubiera sucedido en los tiempos anteriores a la guerra, pero estando en época de paz realizar ese tipo de actos eran consierados inecesarios ya que ninguna otra aldea se atrevería a enfrentarse por si sola a toda la unión shinobi. Ese tipo de pensamientos fue lo que le dió via libre a los bandidos dentro de la aldea de la montaña para actuar a su antojo, y de no haber sido por el informante anónimo que se contactó con los kages hubieran tenido la libertad de cometer mas fechorías.

Pero ella ya estaba aquí, por lo pronto no habría mas oportunidades para ellos.

Sonrió con superioridad mientras descendía del arbol para comenzar a buscar un lugar adecuado para dormir. Era un verdadera pena que solo pudiera contactarse con el informante a plena hora del día puesto que aun faltaba mucho tiempo para que oscureciera totalmente, y ella era capaz de llegar a la aldea de la montaña antes que eso; lastimosamente debía seguir las indicaciones dadas o de lo contrario la misión se arruinaría y lo último que quería era darle la razón a su marido sobre que ella no era la adecuada para realizar esta misión.

.

Temari se encaminó hacía una pequeña cueva que había observado anteriormente para preparse para dormir, lo cierto es que aún no tenía sueño pero encender la fogata y preparar los hongos que se había encontrado en el camino para cenar llevaría algo de tiempo, así que mientras mas pronto terminara con esa fastidiosa tarea mejor. Mientras caminaba se aseguró de recoger varias ramas que pudiera utilizar para encenderlas,esa simple acción fue suficiente para que el recuerdo de su pequeño apareciera; siempre que Shikadai la acompañaba al bosque Nara se aseguraba de recoger cada rama que estuviera en su camino pues no quería que los ciervos se enfermaran por comer ramas caídas y viejas.

Recordar tan tierno momento le dibujo una sonrisa melancolica en el rostro. A pesar de estar segura que Yoshino cuidaría bien de Dai no no podía evitar preocuparse por saber si su hijo estaría realmente bien sin ella, si estaría comiendo adecuadamente o si podía dormir sin que ninguna pesadilla interrumpiera sus sueños, no le importaba si le causaba poblemas al vago de su padre pero no le gustaría que se los estuviera causando a su abuela.

La kunoichi suspiró en cuanto divisó la entrada de su guarida por esta noche muy cerca de ella; lamentemente lo único que podía hacer por su hijo en este momento era terminar la misión cuanto antes para regresar lo mas pronto posible con él.

* * *

Era cerca de las nueve de la mañana y Temari ya se encontraba a unos pasos de la entrada de la aldea de la montaña, sabía que tal vez estaría llegando muy pronto y cabía la posibilidad de que la persona con la cual debía reunirse aún no se encontraba lista para recibirla ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! por mucho que se había propuesto despertar un poco más temprano sus ojos no habían seguido su plan y se había despertado practicamente en la madrugada.

 _La misma hora a la que su marido se levantaba para irse a trabajar ... para ser más exactos._

Intentó cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir pero al final solo pasó mas de dos horas acostada en el duro suelo de la cueva con los ojos cerrados sin ningún resultado; se levantó en cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron para preparar su partida, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue arreglarse y vestirse con la ropa de civil con la que debía ingresar a la aldea, una vez que llegara se preocuparia de desayunar en algún local del pueblo.

Su estomago estaba comenzando a gruñir cuando sus ojos visualizaron la entrada del lugar y Temari pudo apreciar que esta estaba resguardada por tres personas, aquello le extraño un poco ya que estaba acostumbrada que en Sunay Konoha utilizaran solo dos shinobis para la vigilancia; pero al final decidió que cada aldea tenía su forma interna de trabajar y dejó de darle tanta importancia al asunto

\- Buen día Señorita - le saludo uno de los vigías mientras se le acercaba. - ¿Podemos ayudarla en algo? -

\- Buenos días - Repondió fingiendo timidez mientras entregaba la carta que Kakashi le había entregado para que pudiera acceder a la villa sin sospechas, el mayor de aquellos hombres se tomó su tiempo para leer el documento mientras los otros dos trataban de disimular que la observaban, fallando miserablemente en el intento.

\- Así que usted será la nueva adquisición de Hachiro-san - comentó el hombre mientras le regresaba la carta, a pesar de que Temari entendía muy bien a lo que se refería no le había gustado en lo absoluto la forma en la que se había dirigido a ella.

\- Hai, el se comunicó conmigo por medio de una amiga que trabajó para él - la rubia mintió sin titubiar, sabía que esa pequeña conversación era una interrogación disfrazada así que quería terminarla cuanto antes - El pago que me ofreció fue bastante tentador así que no dudé en aceptar -

\- No lo dudó - Le respondió uno de los guardias que hasta entonces se habían limitado a observarla - Estoy seguro que obtendrá las ganancias que se merece señorita -

\- Gracias ¿como llegó hasta Hachiro-san? -

\- El vive en el ultimo edificio de la aldea, esta algo retirado asi que si lo desea con mucho gusto la acompañara uno de nosotros -

\- No se moleste - Temari se apresuró a rechar la propuesta, no se creía capaz de aguantar un par de minutos mas cerca de esos hombres - No tengo prisa en llegar, y antes de encontrame con él me gustaria recorrer un poco la aldea donde estaré viviendo -

La rubia dió una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento antes de alejarse del lugar con prisa, los guardias solo sonrieron antes de permitirle el paso. En cuanto ingresó a la aldea se dedicó a encontrar el camino que le habían indicado, es cierto que su primera intención era desayunar tranquilamente antes de encontrarse con su informante pero gracias a los fulanos de la puerta ahora se sentía nauseabunda y solo quería comenzar con su trabajo para regresar pronto a casa.

* * *

Para Temari el camino que le habían indicado los guardias no fue tan díficil de seguir, unicamente tuvo que preguntar a un aldeano por la orientación y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba frente del enorme lugar. La rubia estaba conciente que para las actividades a las que su informante se dedicaba su casa debería ser bastante amplia, sin embargo jamas se imaginó que alcanzaría tales enorme casa que Shikamaru había mandado a construir para ella quedaba pequeña frente al enorme palacio de tres niveles que alcanzaba a cubrir varias hectareas de terreno, pero se sintió un poco mejor al recordar que al menos, su casa seguía siendo mas grande que la del Hokague.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo cariño? -

La rubia trató de no demostrar la sorpresa que experimentó en ese momento al escuchar la voz que le llamaba y se regaño mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidada, de haber estada en medio de un ataque enemigo un pequeño susto no sería lo unico que se hubiera llevado. Olvidándose de su regaño autoimpuesto dirigió su mirada hacia una de las grandes puertas del lugar para buscar a la persona que le llamaba.

Se trataba de una pelirroja con los ojos grises y el cabello corto rizado, la cual vestía unicamente de un pequeño kimono, lo baste corto para enseñar mas de la mitad de sus piernas, y si eso no fuera suficiente para llamar la atención masculina tambien contaba con un escote bastante revelador. Temari sudó frio al solo imaginarse vestida de aquella manera.

\- ¿ Y bien? - la mujer volvió a insistir con molestia y Temari luchó con todas sus esfuerzas para no mandarla a volar de un solo golpe, no podía entretenerse en su misión por andar poniendo en su lugar a cada muchachita irrespetuosa que se cruzara en su camino.

\- Lamento molestarla tan temprano - le respondió con fingida afeción mientras hacia una reverencia - Necesito encontrarme con Hachiro-san ¿se encontrara en casa? -

\- Lamentablemente se encuentra demasiado ocupado para atenderte linda - Escupió la mujer sin tratar de ocultar su desagrado - Te diría que regresaras en otra ocasión pero el resultado será el mismo, mejor no malgastes tu tiempo -

Temario vió con furia como la otra mujer se daba la vuelta para ingresar de nuevo a la mansión dejándola con la palabra en la boca, y si eso no era suficiente para hacerla enojar el balanceo de caderas que la tipa utilizó para burlarse de ella si logró sacarla de sus casillas. Mandando al diablo la prudencia con la que se le solicito que actuará durante la misión alcanzó a la insolente mujer con un par de pasos y la sujetó de la muñeca lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella detuviera su andar, a Temari le encantó la mirada de terror que la tipa le dirigió pero se limitó a intentar dialogar nuevamente con ella para evitar verse sospechosa.

\- He viajado desde muy lejos porque Hachiro-san me insistió demasiado para que trabajará con él - declaró de forma tajante y segura para que la tipa no se atreviera a volver a ignorarla- creo que un poco de amabilidad de parte de mis futuras compañeras sería lo mínimo que me merezco -

Temari observó cómo el rostro de la joven pasaba del terror a la furia y para ella fue fácil detectar el momento en que trataría de safarse de su agarre, claro que sería un movimiento totalmente inútil considerando la fuerza que como Kunoichi poseía pero dado las circunstancias decidió dejar a la mujer alejarse de ella, además de que tenía una enorme curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionaria ante su reto.

-¿Te ha insistido?¿A ti? !No me hagas reír! - escupió con burla la pelirroja mientras la observaba reprobatoriamente - admitio que tienes lo tuyo cariño, sin embargo a Hachiro-san no le sirven las viejas como tú ¿Por que no te haces el favor de irte dignamente antes de que mande a llamar a los guardias? -

\- De aquí no me moveré hasta hablar con Hachiro- san asi que puedes empezar a llamar a toda la gente que quieras "cariño" -

Temari sonrió victoriosa al notar la rabia en el rostro de la mujer, sin duda alguna la tipa no se esperaba que se le enfrentara de esa manera, puede que se debiera a que ella tuviese un puesto importante en el lugar ó tal vez era la amante en turno del tal Hachiro ó simplemente se trataba de una mujer mandona que le encantaba darse aires de grandeza; sea cual sea la situación ella se encargaria de ponerla en su lugar sin importarle la repercusión que esto pudiera causar a la misión.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí? -

Las dos mujeres voltearon al escuchar tal demandante voz, Temari entonces se encontró con una mujer de avanzada edad vestida con un kimono tradicional y elegante con el cabello totalmente recogido. Por su porte y el hecho de que la tipa a su lado no se vió afectada por su presencia, no le fue difícil suponer que también trabajaba en el lugar.

\- Señora Nagisa esta tipa insiste en molestar a Hachiro-san - gritó la pelirroja de forma autoritaria sin quitar la vista de Temari -le pido que llame a los guardias para que la echen de aquí.

La mujer de avanzada edad dirijio su vista a Temari, la kunoichi notó como era observaba de pies a cabeza por esta y no pudo evitar incomodarse ante tal escaneo, pensó entonces que necesitaria calmar sus revoluciones y verse un poco doblegada ante la anciana para conseguir hablar con su informante sin causar mas alboroto.

\- Kohane te he dicho millones de veces que no tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden- reprendió la anciana a la mas joven sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres en el acto - El señor Hachiro esta esperando con ansias la llegada de que esta joven ¿No es así? -

\- Hai, lamento si llegué demasiado temprano - respondió la Kunoichi con cautela, hasta este punto no sabía cuantas personas del lugar estaban enteradas de su verdadera identidad por lo que siguió con la conversación de manera casual.

\- No se preocupe, al señor Hachiro le encantara saber que ya se encuentra aquí, sigame por favor -

La mujer mayor se dió la vuelva y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa; Temari no dudó en seguirla y en cuando pasó a lado de la tal Kohane pudo apreciar como esta la mataba con la mirada, lejos de sentirse intimidada Temari le decidió dirigirle una sonrisa burlona para hacerle saber que esta no sería la ultima vez que perdería ante ella.

* * *

Temari fue dirigida por la mujer hacia un amplio pasillo, se dió cuanta que las habitaciones principales de la casa se encontraban en la parte trasera ya que la parte delantera, a pesar de que tenía la apariencia de una casa normal, servía para el negocio nada grato qué tal Hachiro dirigía.

\- Le pido una disculpa por este mal rato - habló la señora interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia - Pero el Hokague nos había informado que lleguaria un par de días más tarde -

La rubia al escuchar esas palabras se tranquilizó, era bueno saber que había más de una persona en el lugar con la que no tenía que fingir, pero por muy agradable que la anciana se le pareciera se aseguró de ser reservada para no terminar dando información de más.

\- Estoy acostumbrada a realizar viajes muchos gran extensos - aclaró la rubia con una sonrisa en sus rostro mientras recordaba sus juventud como shinobi - Así que el viaje hasta aquí no me resultó tan dificil.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso - mencionó la mujer con alivio en su voz - Mi amo se encuentra apenado por hacer que una Kunoichi de élite como usted tenga que permanecer en un sitio como este -

\- Fui notificada antes del tipo de negocio que dirige su amo y ese no es ningún problema para ejercer mi trabajo -

\- Hachiro-san estuvo renuente a exponer a una mujer a estas condiciones, pero por la naturaleza de la misión era casi imposible que un Shinobi varón logrará conseguir con facilidad la información que se necesita -

La anciana mujer siguió hablando sin notar el repentino cambio de humor en la Kunoichi, para Temari escuchar hablar a la señora Nagisa de esa forma era como escuchar a Shikamaru durante uno de sus discursos machistas y estuvo a punto de exponer su desacuerdo, pero en ese momento la mujer se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta corrediza, la vió inclinarse antes de llamar, como si la persona tras la puerta ya supiera de su presencia.

\- Disculpe lo moleste mi señor, pero debo informarle que la persona que tanto ansiaba ver ha llegado -

Temari comenzó a inquietarse al no escuchar respuesta, se dió cuenta que tal vez si se había apresurado al llegar al lugar y puede que el tipo que debia recibirla aún se encontraba durmiendo, esa simple opción la hizo enojar pero mentiría diciendo que no había contemplado este hecho. Después de todo los tipos que dirigen lugares donde se venden alcohol y atención femenina suelen pasar toda la noche vigilando el negocio.

Para su sorpresa sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose y antes de que pudiera reponerse la puerta fue abierta de un solo movimiento.

\- Nagi-san te he dicho millones de veces que dejes de hablarme con tanto formalismo - Se quejó, aquel hombre en medio de un bostezo - bien sabes que te considero parte de la familia -

\- Sabe muy bien que no puede hacer tal cosa joven amo -

\- Eres una anciana demasiado Terca -

El hombre sonrió divertido antes de posar su vista sobre Temari, la rubia fue consiente de como volvía a ser analizada pero afortunadamente en esta ocasión, el incómodo momento no duró mucho.

\- Con que tú eres Temari, veo que el Hokague se quedó corto al describir tu belleza -

Temari no supo porque, pero lejos sentirse halagarla se tensó al escuchar tal cumplido en boca de ese hombre, sobre todo porque se dió cuenta que aquello lo había dicho mas para si mismo.

\- Lo mejor será que empecemos cuanto antes -

El sujeto se hizo a un lado para que la rubia pudiera pasar, está lo dudó un momento pero al final terminó por ingresar a aquella habitación que resultó ser más ordinaria de lo que espera. El análisis de su entorno se vió interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, para su desagrado se dió cuenta que tendría que tratar al tipo sola ya que la señora Nagisa no había entrado con ellos.

\- Supongo que ya lo debe saber pero igual le diré mi nombre - declaró el tipo de forma desinteresada - Soy Kato Hachiro y es un placer tenerla de nuestro lado.

* * *

 **Así finaliza el capítulo.**

 _ **Espero que lo disfrutaran y ya saben que cualquier comentario será bien recibido.**_

 _ **Saludos y excelente inicio de semana.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis bellos lectores, ya se que me estoy demorando bastante con la actualización de esta historia pero ¿Que les puedo decir? La vida adulta no es ni fácil ni mucho menor divertida U_U**

 **Mejor me dejó de tonterís para que puedan disfrutar el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo III. Revelaciones No gratas.

.

Había pasado algunos minutos desde que Temari y el tal Hachiro habian ingresado a la habitacion,durante ese tiempoel tipo unicamente se habia dedicado a inundar la habitación con un terrible olor, Temari estaba segura que no se trataba de simple tabaco.

La kunoichi se dedicó a observar con detalle la habitación al darse cuenta que no obtendría la atención del sujeto hasta que se aburriera de la enorme pipa que cargaba, ella tomó asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos para poder estudiar su entorno con mayor comodidad, lamentablemente su analisis terminó rapido debido a que la habitación resultó ser tan simple como había previsto minutos atrás.

Unos escasos muebles,un gran futón y las cortinas que colgaban de las ventanas eran lo único llamativo del lugar, lo cual resultaba bastante extaño considerando el hecho de que se encontraban dentro de los aposentos del dueño y señor de esa gran mansión. Aquello la motivó a estar más alerta, por muy cooperativo que el tipo se hubiese mostrado ante el Hokague no podía dejar a un lado lo extraño que le parecía todo.

De pronto se dió cuenta que estaba siendo bastante obvia al fisgonear el lugar por lo cual dirigió su vista al hombre frente a ella para demostrarle que tenía su atención y que podía darle las ultimas indicaciones para comenzar con su trabajo.

-Bien, te daré los detalles de tu misión, Nagisa-san estara afuera asegurandose que nadie escuche así que no tienes que preocuparte por ello -

La rubia asintió y el hombre solo suspiró antes de continuar.

\- Supongo que estas enterada del tipo de negocio que manejo - El hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras guardaba su pipa en uno de sus bolsillos

\- El hokague lo comentó junto a los detalles de la misión -

\- Pero supongo que no te mencionó que para la gente ajena a la aldea el lugar no es más que un gran casino -

El hombre no podría seguir ocultando la diversión que le causaba el rostro lleno de incredulidad de la kunoichi, así que se apresuró a aclarar los detalles.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que mis actividades son consideradas ilegales, por eso pedí que se omitiera esta información ya que es muy riesgoso para nosotros que se ande divulgando así porque sí -

\- Así que esa es la razón - ahora fue el turno de la mujer para sonreir con ironía - Pensé que habáa sobornado a gente importante para evitar que la información llegara a oídos del Tsuchikage -

\- Todos sabemos que el anciano Onoki tiene sus sospechas - señaló tranquilo mientras se levantaba para caminar hacia la ventana - Por eso es que utilizamos la fachada del casino para justificar la entrada de tanta gente -

\- He de admitir que fue bastante astuto de su parte señor Hachiro - comentó seriamente la Kunoichi mientras lo miraba fijamente – Lo que no lo fue es que haya hecho semejante declaración cuando solicitó la misión.

Temari esperó que el tipo se alterará un poco o que sonriera sínicamente mientras confesaba un enfermo plan, pero para su desilusión, el hombre siguió mirando la ventana tranquilamente.

\- Dígame Hachiro- san, Que es lo que pretende realmente? No importa lo cooperativo que se muestre ahora, ni el Hokage ni la alianza pueden hacerse de vista gorda ante sus " actividades" –

\- Lo sé – el respondió tranquilamente mientras volteaba para volver a mirarla – Por eso fue que lo hice -

Temari notó como la atmósfera de la habitación había cambiado totalmente, el hombre frente a ella la miraba con tanta seguridad que ella ya no entendía de todo la situación.

De un momento a otro Hachiro paso de ser un tipo sospecho a un tipo interesante, ella quería saber más pero estaba segura que no tendría la necesidad de preguntar.

\- Hace un momento me calificó como alguien astuto – mencionó el hombre mientras miraba el suelo, tardó un par de segundos en esa posición antes de dar un gran suspiro – Se lo agradezco de antemano pero quien tuvo toda esa enferma idea fue mi padre –

\- ¿Su padre? Creí que usted era el dueño actual –

\- Ahora lo soy, el lleva bastante tiempo muerto –

Temari se sintió tonta por no haber entendido la situación, pensó en continuar hablando de la misión para no darle mayor importancia al asunto pero a los recuerdos de un Shikamaru destrozado frente a la tumba de su padre fue suficiente para descartar la idea.

\- Lo siento mucho, no quisé sonar insensible –

\- No se preocupe que a mí no me afectó en lo más mínimo – aseguró el hombre tranquilamente mientras expulsaba humo de la boca – supongo que ahora soy quien le parece insensible a usted –

La mujer no pudo evitar soltar una risa de ironía ante tales palabras.

\- Me sentí mal por la muerte de mi padre pero al mismo tiempo también me sentí aliviada de que ya no pudiera controlar mi vida -

\- Quisiera poder decir lo mismo, lamentablemente yo sigo cargando con las acciones de mi padre –

Toda la actitud despreocuparse del hombre desapareció después de haber pronunciado esas palabras, la rubia notó como su semblante cambió a uno mucho más oscuro pero no pudo averiguar más debido a los golpes de la puerta, el se encaminó rápidamente a la puerta solo para encontrarse con la anciana Nagisa frente a él.

\- Lamento interrumpirlo, pero deber saber que r Tanaka-san se encuentra aquí y desea verlo –

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué diablos quiere ese tipo ahora?

\- Al parecer ya fue notificado de la llegada de Temari-san -

\- ¡Mierda! - Exclamó exaltado mientras se revolvía el cabello -

\- ¿Que ocurre?

\- Los chismosos de la entrada debieron notificarle al maldito de su llegada - contestó el hombre con mirada sería - El imbécil me aseguró que quería ser el primero en verla.

\- Perdone si me equivoco pero supongo que el imbécil que menciona es el hombre a quien debo robar la información -

\- Es muy rápida entendiendo las cosas, la felicito por eso -

\- Siendo así no entiendo el problema -

La mujer habló entusiasmada por la situación, no estaba en sus planes encontrarse con su objetivo tan rápido pero se alegraba que fuera así, si hacia las cosas bien habia la oportunidad de que terminara su trabajo esta misma tarde y podría regresar con su pequeño mas pronto de lo que imaginó.

\- Me temo que no es tan sencillo - habló con la misma seridad de hace un momento mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta - Necesité crear una gran historia para que su presencia aquí pasara desapercibida.

\- En otras palabras, dijo una gran mentira -

-Algo así - El hombre sonrió sin importarle el tono grosero que Temari comenzaba a usar.

\- Siendo el caso, solo dígame que le dijo y yo le seguiré el juego -

\- Me temo que para "seguirme el juego" - Hachiro recalcó esa ultima frase con sus dedos provando molestia en la kunoichi - Necesitará prepararse adecuadamente -

\- ¿De que diablos esta hablando? -

\- Lo sabrá a su momento, por lo pronto la señora Nagisa la guiara hacia su habitacion para que descanse -

Temari vió con estupefacción como el hombre salía de la habitación con la intención de dejarla con la palabra en la boca, estaba a un paso de sacar su abanico de su escondite para darle un par de lecciones de caballerocidad al tipo cuando su voz nuevamente la interrumpió.

\- Si hubiera llegado a la hora que el hokage aseguró no tendríamos este problema, pero en fin supongo que no me queda mas que arreglarlo -

Despues de decir aquello el hobre cerró la puerta sin darle la oportunidad de replicar, a Temari le costó un par de segundos captar lo que había pasado y cuando lo hizó no dudó en patear lo primero que tuvo a su alcance.

Hachiro había pasado de ser un tipo interesante a ser realmente insorportable.

\- No es tan mala persona como parece - comenzó la señora Nagisa con un poco de pena en su voz -

\- ¿De que habla? - Temari le repondió Temari extrañada.

* * *

Habia pasado un par de minutos deste que el idiota de Hachiro la había dejado con la palabra en en la boca, aún recordaba la la sensación de su sangre hirviendo de coraje que la impulsaban a tirar la puerta de la maldita habitación para ir tras él y enseñarle una lección que nunca olvidara; si no fuera por que la señora Nagisa entró a buscarla en ese momento seguramente había logrado su objetivo.

Necesitó de un gran esfuerzo para lograr controlarse pero en un par de segundos ya se encontraba lo suficiente calmada para seguir a la señora Nagisa, donde quiera que la estuviera guiando. Durante ese breve lapso de tiempos ambas mujeres se dedicaron a caminar en completo silencio por un obscuro y largo pasillo. Nagisa-san se concentró en su trabajo como guía y Temari se limitó observar de nuevo el lugar, le parecía que gran parte de esa mansión estaba llena de este tipo de caminos que funcionaban como pasadillos secretos y le pareció importante relacionarse con ellos.

Por esa razón la voz de la anciana la habia tomado desprevenida y no alcanzó a entender de todo a lo que se refería.

\- De mi señor - aclaró la anciana con amargura en su voz - El negocio que maneja y la forma irrespetuosa de dirigirse a los demás ha hecho que las personas lo desprecien -

Temari prefirió mantenerse callada, por mucha consideración que pudiera tener hacia la anciana no había manera de desmentir lo dicho por ella.

\- Hachiro-san y su madre habían sido muy feliz de no ser por él - La mujer habló con tanto resentimiento en su voz

A Temari le bastó esa pequeña frase de la mujer para que sintiera una gran curiosidad sobre el tema, pero la actitud de la mujer le hizo dudar si debía indagar más en el asunto, afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo ya que la mujer no tardó en seguir hablando.

-Aunque no lo crea mi señor siempre odio este lugar y ha estado buscando la manera de deshacerse de el, fracasando miserablemente en todos sus intentos -

\- ¿Ese tal Tanaka es el causante? -

\- Me temo que sí -

Apartir de ese momento la señora Nagisa se mantuvo en silencio, ante tal actitud la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse fustrada por haber sido dejada con la información a medio de sus revoluciones se percató que varias puertas comenzaban a parecer por el pasillo que hasta hace un momento le parecía bastante vacío.

\- En esta zona se encuentran las habitaciones de las "empleadas" del lugar -

La kunioichi se quedó helada ante tal revelación, no se esperaba que el negocio de Hachiro fuera tan prospero; realmente comenzaba a dudar de las verdaderas razones por la que el tipo quisiera dejarlo ir.

\- Usualmente las chicas comparten habitaciones pero su caso será diferente Temari-san - la mujer explicó bajando la voz - el señor designó que se establecería en la habitación mas apartada del lugar -

\- ¿Eso no será sospechoso para las demas? -

\- Puede que al principio sí, pero lo comprenderan en cuanto la ven actuar -

Temari no queria admitirlo pero esta ultima frase de la mujer la hizó erizarse, ademas no se había olvidado de la mentira que el tal Hachiro había dicho para comuflajar su presencia en la aldea. Quizó averiguar que tipo de actividad realizaría en ese lugar durante su misión pero nuevante fue interrumpida por la anciana frente a ella.

La señora Nagisa se había detenido frente un enorme puerta de madera gruesa indicandole que podría entrar a la habitación, la kunoichi lo dudó por unos segundos pero accedió luego de analizar el entorno y no haber encontrado nada sospechoso en el lugar. La habitación estaba en total obscuridad pero aún asi Temari fue capaz de distinguir una enorme cama y varios muebles finos a su alredodor, tambien se percató del gran balcón tras las ventanas, quizó caminar hacia él para poder observar como sería el jardín de esa enorme mansión pero la voz de la señora Nagisa la detuvo.

\- El señor estará de nuevo con usted en cuanto se deshaga de su inoportuna visita -

La rubia no tuvo oportunidad de responder ya que la puerta fue cerrada al instante dejandola con la sensación de haber sido ignorada nuevamente.

 _Al parecer había caído en lugar muy Problematico._

* * *

Si había algo que había aprendido en estos años estando casada con el idiota de Shikamaru era que un larga y acogedora ducha era suficiente para relajarla y de paso hacerla olvidar el coraje que el muy idiota le había hecho pasar. Claro que en esta ocasión estaba muy lejos de casa y el causante de su enojo no era su marido; pero el culpable era igual ó mas idiota que Shikamaru, así que su técnica debía ser igual de efectiva, al menos eso quizo pensar cuando luego de unos minutos de fisgonear en la habitación se encontró con la gradable sorpresa de que esta contaba con baño propio, y si esto no había sido suficiente para emocionarla el ver la enorme tina si lo habia logrado.

Temari sabía que se estaba comportando como una recién graduada genin que acababa de realizar su primera misión fuera de la aldea, pero el hecho de haber pasado varios días de viaje sin poder darse un baño decente la habían dejado agotada y con el ánimo por los suelos.

 _Debía reconocer que se había desacostumbrado totalmente de las misiones._

Cansada de hacer reproches a sí misma decidió rendirse al deseo de estar dentro de esta magnifica tina, así que se aseguró de cerrar muy bien la puerta y ventanas del lugar para poder encerracer en el baño, por supuesto que llevó consigo su arma mortal en el caso de que algun "roedor" se escabullera sin su permiso. La tina se llenó en cuestión de minutos y ella no tardo en despojarse de sus prendas pra ingresar en ella.

La rubia no recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido tan relajada durante un baño , en casa las duchas siempre eran rápidas ya que no podía darse el lujo de dejar a Shikadai tanto tiempo solo, el niño podria ser tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando quería era un verdadero torbellido y el hecho de que su marido estuviera todo el día fuera de casa sin tiempo de ayudar en el cuidado de su pequeño solo la estresaba aún mas.

La mujer hubiera seguido con sus quejas internas hacia su marido de no haber sido interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Temari frunció el ceño en señal de molestia por haber sido interrumpida en medio de su relajante baño mientras tomaba la toalla cerca a ella para cubrirse, antes de que el intruso tambien se le ocurriera invadir el baño, se tranquilizó un poco al notar que el sujeto no tenía esa intención pero de igual manera se aseguró de vestirse cerca de su tessen a manera de precaución.

 _Era una verdadera lastima que no pudiera aplastar a este invasor._

.

.

Hachiro se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los sillones del lugar mientras exhalaba con total tranquilidad el humo proveniente de esa enorme pipa, ella sabia que el tipo la había escuchado salir del baño pero al parecer habia obtado por ignorar su presencia.

Caminó hacia él con la intención de cantarle unas cuantas, si el creía que por ser el cliente de esta importante misión le daba el derecho de invadir su espacio personal estaba muy equivocado, y estaba a punto de hacerselo saber. La rubia se posición frente a él con los brazos en jarra; ella no sabía muy bien la razón pero con el tiempo se dió cuenta que esta posición hacia temblar a los hombres de su entorno y Hachiro no debía ser la exepción.

Lastimosamente para ella el hombre no solo siguió ignorandola si no que comenzó a jugar con un par de llaves que había sacado del bolsillo, no se tendría que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de las llaves de su habitación y que se estaba burlando de ella en la cara.

-Usted es un ...

\- ¿Sabe bailar? -

La kunoichi parpadeo varias veces para tratar de asimilar lo que creía haber escuchado, tal vez fuera la impresión de haber sido interrumpida en medio de su ataque de colera lo que la hizo escuchar mal.

\- Le pregunté si sabe bailar - El volvió a preguntar con mas seriedad en la voz - Porque de no ser así estabamos metidos en un gran lío -

\- ¿De que diablos esta hablando Hachiro-Sama? -

El hombre levanto la espalda del comodo sillón para sentarse de foma erguida mientras juntaba ambas manos de forma analitica sobre sus rodillas, desde aquella nueva posición el era perfectamenta capaz de mirar a la rubia directamente a los ojos; Temari trató de no sentirse intimidada ante la nueva inspección pero le era dificil ignorar el frio que aquellos ojos la hacian sentir.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - El exclamó despues de algunos segundos de mirarla fijamente - A las personas comunes como usted se le debe explicar desde el principio para que entiendan la situación-

Una nueva oleada de furia se apoderó de la mujer; le resultaba increíble que en menos de cinco minutos el tipo ya se hubiera burlado de ella dos veces. Se dió cuenta que su mano izquierda ya estaba sobre su tessen y se avergonzó un poco al darse cuenta que si no fuera por el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, hace bastante rato que habia matado a su contratista, aunque muy dentro de sí deseaba poder hacerlo libremente.

\- Antes de ser interrumpidos te comentaba que penseé en una manera para que tu estadía en la aldea no causara sospechas -

Temari unicamente se limitó a asentir, se había dado cuenta que la única forma de terminar esta misión sin terminar asesinando al hombre frente a ella era evitarle las oportunidades para burlarse de ella.

\- Tanaka-san, el hombre que nos interrumpió hace unos momentos es el líder de la aldea y por desgracia mi socio de labores -

-¿Socio? creí que había dicho que el negocio fue idea de su padre -

-Mi padre en su momento tenía la intención de montar el casino, por supuesto no tenía la intención de hacerlo del todo legal y ya se había infomado de las actividades clandestinas que podian dejarle muchas ganancias-

\- ¿En que momento entra Tanaka-san en la historia? -

\- ¡Vaya! es mas impaciente de lo que parece - comentó el hombre con una sonrisa mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el techo - Como ex-escolta y hermana del kazekage sabrá que para establer un negocio dentro de la aldea se necesita la autorizan del líder de la aldea y de su kage.

Temari no pudo evitar que el rostro se le desfigurara de la sorpresa; Kakashi le había asegurado tanto a ella como a Shikamaru que su identidad y relación como miembro del clan Kazekage se mantendrian oculto para el contratista; quizas si debió presentare con otro nombre como le aconsejo en un principio al hokague pero este aseguro que nadien la relacionaria por ese simple hecho, y que ademas no contaban con el tiempo suficiente para la falsificación de documetos.

Cuando regresara a Konoha se aseguraría de darle un sermón sobre la prevencion durante el otorgamiento de las misiones.

\- Me sorprende que mis ultimas palabras la hubiesen inquietado de semejante manera - habló el hombre con burla mientras regresaba su mirada sobre ella - Me estoy jugando el pellejo al confiar en ustedes ¿De verdad cree que me quedaria tranquilo sin antes investigar a la persona que ejecutaria mi plan? -

\- Lo que creo es que usted tiene lo necesario para hacer este trabajo sin nuestra ayuda - la mujer acuso sin importale lo grosero qu pudiera haber sonado - ¿Por que perdería el tiempo contratando a Shinobis cuando usted puede hacerlo muho mas rapido? -

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio querida? -

El formo una sonrisa macabra al decir lo último con la intencion de hacerla estremecer, y lamentablente había funcionado.

\- Lo único con lo que yo cuento es con una gran cantidad de dinero, lo cual no es nada frente al poder y las influencias con las que el malnacido cuenta - El mas minimo error que cometa y el se adueñara de mi fortuna y por su puesto de mi vida -

\- ¿De que manera mi presencia aqui evitara todo eso? -

\- Simple pequeña, si mi plan falla solo diré que fui engañado por una hermosa e inteligente mujer que se hizo pasar como bailaria exotica de mi negocio para poder robarse la informacion que nos llevaría a la ruina - La sonrisa retorcida volvio aparecer mientras el rostro de la rubia palidecia - Al menos es lo que le diré a mi socio si te descubre -

\- ¿bai .. bailaria exotica? -

\- Pues si, esa es la mentira que me invente para que pudieras permanecer aqui sin sospechas -

-¿Pero como? -

\- Solamente le comente a Tanaka-san que el negocio estaba cayendo en la monotonía y que necesitabamos de algo inovador para aumentar los clientes -

El hombre hablaba mientras acariciaba su menton como si aun estuviera pensando en ello.

\- Aunque realmente la idea me vino a la mente cuando descubrí quien eras y tu procedencia, recuerdo que mi padre siempre intentó contratar a alguna chica que viniera de suna ya que ahí tenian un baile de caderas realmente exitante.

Temari palideció al instante, el baile del que se estaba refieriendo el tipo era una especie de ritual que se le enseñaba a todas las mujer casaderas de Suna, estas desfilaban por las calles principales de la aldea con este baile durante el festival que se celebraba al termino de la sequia con la intención de atraer un buen esposo. Temari al ser hija del Kazekage se salvó de hacer tan vergonzosa escena ya que estaba destinada a un futuro matrimonio politico, pero no se salvó de aprender el baile al ser considerado tradicion del país.

Asi que lamentablemente ... si sabía bailar.

\- Bueno creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente - El hombre dijo mientras se ponia de pie -En unos momentos vendra Nagisa para prepar tu atuendo y las rutinas que usaras, cuando tengas todo eso listo te dare las indicaiones finales -

Temari se quedo quieta viendo como el tipo le daba nuevamente la espalda, pero se encontraba demasiado perpleja por todo las revelaciones anteriores como para pensar en golpearlo, el tipo no notando el estado mental de la kunoichi se volteo para darle la estocada final.

\- Por cierto para que todo esto funcione tuve que decirle a Tanaka-san que somos amantes, por lo que tedras que pasar mucho tiempo a mi lado.

 _Definitivamente, Temari No Sabaku mataria a este tipo._

* * *

 **A nuestra pobre Temari no le esta llendo nads bien U_U esperemos que en Konoha les este llendo un poquito mejor.**

 **Por lo pronto les agradezco por haberse tomado la molestia de leer, espero haya sido de su agradado**

 **Saludos todos y Feliz semana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, admitiré que me siento algo avergonzada por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo. La verdad es que no tengo más excusas, solo confesaré que me perdí por el camino de la vida.**

 **Pero después de un largo tiempo por fin pude finalizar el capítulo y no quise esperar más para publicarlo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo IV. Venciendo Complejos.

.

Yoshino miraba con una enorme sonrisa a su pequeño nieto tendido en la hierba, el clima se había mantenido tranquilo por lo que no tuvo dificultad en ceder ante la petición de su nieto de querer salir al patio trasero.

Como buena conocedora del comportamiento Nara, la mujer intuyó que el pequeño cervatillo no tendría mas intención que tirarse al suelor para caer profundamente dormido, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo salir con algunos cuadernos y varios lapices de colores.

\- Dibujaré - Le había aclarado el niño en cuanto notó la mirada de su abuela sobre él.

Yoshino solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la cocina, había decidido prepararse un té mientras esperaba que su pequeño nieto se aburriera lo suficiente para caer dormido, al menos fue lo que siempre ocurrió con Shikamaru las veces que tuvo la leve intención de jugar en el patio trasero, Yoshino pronto se dió cuenta que su hijo solo buscaba la manera de salir a dormir en un lugar fresco y el patio trasero de su casa junto con el bosque Nara eran sus mejores opciones.

La mujer miró por la ventana antes de servir su té, dudaba que el pequeño tuviera la fuerza necesaria para dejarle terminar su bebida pero para su sorpresa el chico no solo se encontraba despierto si no que se encontraba bastante entretenido con sus crayolas.

Yoshino suspiró con alegría mientras comenzaba beber el té sin despegar la vista de su pequeño nieto, ella pensó que solo tendría que esperar unos minutos más para que Shikadai se rindiera al sueño, entonces ella podría fingir molestia mientras se lo llevaba a su cama y contemplarlo dormitar un poco antes de marcharse a hacer sus labores domesticas.

 _"Tal y como había ocurrido con Shikamaru años atrás"_

Sin embargo los minutos pasaron y no veía en el niño intención alguna de querer dormir, Yoshino sabía muy bien que a los niños de la edad de su nieto les gustaban jugar por horas, pero su nieto era un Nara, y por lo tanto no sabía muy bien si debía estar orgullosa de la inusual energía en su nieto o si debería preocuparse ante este raro comportamiento.

La mujer dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se dirigió donde su pequeño nieto estaba tendido, cuando llegó a él se dió cuenta de que el niño estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no había reparado en saludarla, aquello terminó por intrigar a la mujer ya que su nieto siempre había sido un niño muy educado. Yoshino estuvo a punto de llamarlo para averiguar si había algo mal en él pero su atención fue a reparar hacia el dibujo de Shikadai, sonrió al ver los típicos garabatos que los niños de esa edad hacían y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

-¡Que lindo sol estas dibujando Dai! - Yoshino esperaba sacar una sonrisa alegre en su nieto pero para su sorpresa el niño solo dejó caer el lapiz que estaba utilizando antes de levantar la vista hacia ella -

-¡No es un sol!-

Shikadai habló molesto con un puchero en la boca y la frente arrugada, la mujer notó como los ojos del niño que otras ocasiones le habían parecido lindo ahora la miraban con gran rencor, aquello solo sirvió para que pudiera darle la razón a Shikamaru cuando decía que esos bellos ojos podrían ser realmente aterradores.

La mujer notó que su nieto seguía mirándola con enojo y eso la puso bastante nerviosa, por suerte para ella Shikadai volteó hacia su dibujo para analizarlo detenidamente.

\- Es el cabello de mamá - confesó el niño mientras seguía pintando -

Yoshino se conmocionó con lo que su nieto acababa de decirle, habían pasado algunos días deste que Temari había partido rumbo su misión y shikadai se había mostrado bastante tranquilo durante ese tiempo, no era hasta ahora que reparaba en lo mucho que su nieto extrañaba a su madre y eso la hizo sentir fatal.

-Shikadai tienes que perdonar a tu vieja abuela - le pidió la mujer mientras se inclinaba su altura - Ya no veo tan bien como antes pero ahora que estoy cerca puedo ver a Temari en ese lindo dibujo -

-¡No es cierto! ¡dijiste que era un sol! -

-Eso es porque el cabello de tu madre es tan hermoso, ¡dorado y brillante como el mismo sol! -

Mencionó la mujer mientras volvía mirar las coletas de Temari que Shikadia había dibujado, no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara ella no podría relacionarlos directamente con su nuera,pero amaba a su nieto y por eso se dejó guiar por la imaginación del pequeño.

Shikadai pareció meditar un momento las palabras de su abuela pero al final terminó sonriendo

\- Tienes razón, el cabello de mamá es hermoso - el pequeño siguió dibujando con alegría dispuesto retratar la belleza de su madre en esa hoja de papel - ¿Sabes abuela? me gustaría ver como mama realiza su misión -

\- Estoy segura que a ella le encantaría que la observaras trabajar -

\- La próxima vez le pediré lleve con ella -

* * *

\- Me alegra tanto que shikadai no pueda verme en este momento -

\- Deja de quejarte y empieza a moverte -

Temari ya se estaba acostumbrando a sentirse invadida por una furia asesina cada vez que ese hombre hablaba, pero esta vez sentía que estaba a nada de perder el control. Afortunadamente para el su tessen estaba lo suficiente lejos para evitar para mandarlo a volar pero nada aseguraba que no lo hiciera una vez que recuperara su amada arma.

-Sigo sin entender porque tiene que estar aquí -

\- Preciosa ¿Que parte de amantes es la que no entendiste? - Hachiro le respondió desde la comodidad de su asiento con total calma - A estas alturas las demás chicas deben estar pensando que nos estamos revolcando -

Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

Le tomó poco tiempo entender que lo mejor para sobrellevar la situación era ignorar los comentarios estúpidos de Hachiro ... Pero conseguirlo era mas difícil que levantar a Shikamaru un domingo en la mañana y dudaba que su escasa paciencia la ayudara.

\- Es bueno saberlo - Ella respondió con sarcasmo mientras miraba al hombre con fastidio - Llevamos encerrados en esta habitación más de tres horas, ¿No cree que las demás lo encontraran sospechoso? -

\- O creerán que soy de mucho aguante y eso es beneficioso para mi hombría -

\- Pobres ingenuas -

\- Fingiré que no escuche eso -

Hachiro respondió con fingidas molestia, en realidad parecía divertirse mucho haciendo molestar a la mujer y Temari podía darse cuenta de eso.

\- De acuerdo te dejare descansar de mi molestia presencia un momento-

\- ¿Ya se larga? -

\- En realidad iré a tomar una ducha - aclaró mientras se encaminaba hacia el cuarto del baño con lentitud - Tu seguirás ensayando tus movimientos mientras tanto.

\- ¿Por que tiene que hacerlo en mi cuarto? -

-¡Diablos mujer! ¿Es que nunca has tenido un amante? -

Temari se sonrojo.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto la ingenuidad que estaba a mostrando ante el tipo y eso la irritaba más.

Por fortuna para ella el hombre no tardó en ingresar al baño dejándola sola, pero no fue hasta que escuchó el agua al caer de la tina que se permitió es que Hachiro fuese un pervertido que provechara cualquier momento para observarla, pero igual no era muy cómodo estar solas con el mientras practicaba su singular baile.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se había visto forzada a ensayar tan vergonzosa danza por lo que Temari no objetó cuando Hachiro le "pidió" ensayar su acto, claro que cuando el impuso su presencia en el lugar la cuestión fue muy diferente. ella insistió que se sentiría más cómoda con Nagisa en su lugar pero el dejó en claro que eso no le importaba.

 _"Si Bailar frente a mí te incomoda es por que no eres apta para esta misión"_

A Temari le hirvió la sangre en el momento que Hachiro le dijo aquello, pero tenía que admitir que el tipo tenía algo de razó és de todo, y según lo poco que había alcanzado a investigar, el lugar contaba con un gran numero de clientes y era muy poco probable que lograra acercarse a su objetivo en tan solo un noche, por lo que tenía que hacerse a la idea de que estaría bailando frente a hombres desconocidos durante un tiempo.

Con resignación se posicionó de nuevo frente al enorme espejo que Hachiro le había conseguido para apoyarse en sus ensayos, Temari en un principio vió con buenos ojos la idea ya que observar su reflejo era una buena forma de analizar sus movimientos, de esta manera podría identificar los puntos fuertes de su baile y las correcciones que debía que realizarle a este.

Pero tratar de hacerlo mientras se tenía el reflejo del idiota de Hachiro observándola atentamente era realmente inquietante.

No es que el hombre fuese un pervertido que se estuviera aprovechando de la situación; a Temari le constaba que Hachiro, pese a sus molestos comentarios, se estaba comportando a la altura de la situación. Durante las horas que habían estado encerrados en la habitacion el tipo había sido totalmente objetivo en su trabajo, limitándose a hablarle únicamente cuando tenía que hacerle alguna corrección en sus movimientos.

El que su presencia le molestara a pesar de eso solo la irritaba aún más.

Temari trataba de no darle tanta importancia a su situación, pese que estaba conciente que cualquier otra persona asociaría sus nervios e inquietud con atracción hacia Hachiro , estaba tranquila pues sabía que no era su caso.

En el momento que aceptó sus sentimientos por Shikamaru supo que jamás podría ver a otro hombre de la misma manera y mucho sentir lo que el vago provocaba en ella, ypuede que esa sea la causa de su actual bloqueo.

Para bien o para mal Temari era mujer de un solo hombre, así que verse encerrada en una habitación con un sujeto que no fuera su marido mientras le presentaba un baile exótico si lograba ponerle los pelos de punta.

Pero era una Kunoichi perfectamente entrenada, sí que era hora de olvidarse de todas esas tonterías para poder terminar con éxito su misión.

Se planteó de nuevo frente al espejo pero antes de continuar bailando se dedicó observar atentamente su reflejo, ella nunca se había considerado una mujer hermosa y mucho menor sensual y el hecho de que Shikamaru casi no le hiciera cumplidos no le ayudaba a creer lo contrario. Pero los tipos que vigilaban la entrada de la aldea y Hachiro la habían encontrado hermosa; mentiría si decía que eso no la hizó sentir halagada pero ahora tenía curiosidad en ella misma.

Miró fijamente su rostro prestando especial atención a lo que siempre había considerado su punto fuerte: sus ojos,en realidad la razón por la que pensaba eso era porque Shikamaru siempre le decía lo mucho que le gustaba y lo feliz que estaba porque Dai los hubiera heredado, pero siendo sincera ella nunca había sentido un gusto especial por sus ojos, es cierto que eran verdes pero no eran tan llamativos como los de Sakura e incluso los de Karui le parecía mas atractivos que los suyos.

 _No, sus ojos no la ayudarían en esta ocasión._

Se enfocó entonces en el cabello que llevaba días sin ser sujetado por sus amadas gomas, Hachiro prácticamente le había ordenado que llevara el cabello suelto ya que a la mayoría de sus clientes preferia las mujeres con el cabello libre. Ella casi arma la quinta guerra ninja ante el hecho de verse despojada de su peinado, pero no hubo amenaza o juramento que hiciera rectificar al idiota de Hachiro sobre eso.

Nunca le gustó su cabello, ella siempre tuvo una melena tan rebelde que encerrarlo en sus cuatro coletas fue la única forma de tenerlo controlado. Temari bien podría culpar al clima del desierto por su maltratado cabello pero bien sabía que Matsuri, Sari y muchas otras chicas de su aldea natal no sufrían este problema.

Ella se avergonzaba en recordar que utilizó las cremas y tratamientos que alguna vez Ino le comentó que utilizaba; y es que su largo cabello rubio era lo unico que le había logrado envidiar a la Yamanaka, siempre que se topaba con ella no podía evitar imaginarse lo magnífico que sería tener un cabello como el de ella.

Al darse cuenta que no tenía nada en su rostro que pudiera motivarla decidió a enfocarse al resto de su cuerpo ... Pero solo logró sentirse peor.

Ella estuva consciente que a pesar de no ser una mujer tan proporcionada como Hinata también tenía sus propios encantos, pero luego de mirar a algunas de las chicas de Hachiro comenzó a dudar de que sus "atributos" fueran suficientes para llamar la atención de los clientes del lugar. También estaba el hecho de que su figura ya no era la misma de antes en gran parte gracias al tiempo que estuvo fuera de acción.

 _Sin contar que era la más vieja del lugar._

\- ¡Que problemática Misión! - Exclamó fastidiada mientras veía su reflejo con una mueca de rendición en el rostro.

\- Que tal si en vez de quejarte utilizas ese tiempo para corregir los defectos de tu baile -

Temari casi gritó de la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Hachiro, se había enfocado demasiado en reducir lo que ella consideraba defectos que no lo escuchó salir del baño, sin embargo se aseguró que el hombre tras ella no notara su reciente sobresalto.

\- ¿Que le parece si primero me deja tomar un baño?-

\- Te recuerdo que no tienes mucho tiempo que perder ya que el diota de Tanaka solo te concedió una noche para prepararte -

\- Si bueno no pretenderá que intente seducirlo apestando así ¿verdad? -

El hombre gruñó mientras meditaba por un momento antes de dar un asentimiento en silencio.

\- De acuerdo pero le aclaro que volverá a practicar su rutina después de la cena - el le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para finalmente dejarla sola - Nagisan-san le avisará cuando este lista -

Sin más salió de la habitación dejándola por fin sola, extrañamente eso no le hizo sentir tranquila.

* * *

\- ¿Por que no puedo ir en el comedor? - Temari preguntó con fastidio cuando observó a la señora Nagisa ingresar con una bandeja de comida.

\- El señor Hachiro no cree conveniente que se involucre con las demás -

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, en tan solo un día el imbécil de Hachiro le había dado más órdenes que Gaara en sus tiempos como Kunoichi de Suna; si no fuera por que realmente quería atrapar a ese maldito traidor hace mucho que lo hubiera mandado al demonio.

\- No me interesa socializar Nagisa-san -

Temari respondió más agresiva de lo que le ubiera gustado y por un momento se sintió mal de haberlo hecho, pero la sonrisa burlona de Nagisa fue suficiente para olvidarse de su remordimiento.

\- ¡Y vaya que le creo! el señor Hachiro ya me había advertido de su hostilidad -

\- A lo que me refiero - continuó la rubia ignorando el hecho de que acababa de ser insultada por la anciana - Es que llevo encerrada todo el maldito día, necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco -

\- Para eso sirve la ventana Temari-san -

\- ¿ Hachiro le ordenó que me fastidiara? -

\- No - respondió secamente la mujer mientras miraba a la kunoichi con una sonrisa malévola - Eso es mera cortesía mía-

 _La anciana comenzaba caerle bien ¡Maldición!_

-Temari-san lo mejor será que evite distracciones absurdas, recuerde que mañana en la noche debe presentarse ante Tanaka-san y según lo que he escucha le falta mucho para estar lista -

La kunoichi presentó un ligerio tic en el ojo al reconocer tan singular forma de hablar, no fue muy dificil para ella darse cuenta que la señora Nagisa estaba comenzando a dirigirse a ella de la misma forma burlona en que Hachiro lo hacía.

Suspiró pesadamente sabiendo que por el momento lo mejor era seguir obedeciendo las indicaciones de ese sujeto.

 _Mas le vale a Hachiro disfrutar del momento porque en cuanto tuviera al traidor en su poder no habría nada que le impidiera romper su tessen en su cabezota hueca, y no le costab nada incluir a la anciana en sus planes._

-¿Que le parece gracioso?-

-No es nada - respondió divertida la rubia - Es solo que no puedo dejar de imaginar la cara de idiota que pondrá ese tal Tanaka al verse atrapado por mí -

Para sorpresa de la kunoichi la mujer frente a ella no la reprendió como pensó que haría en un principio, si no que también dejó escapara un sonrisa que luchaba por convertirse en carcajada.

\- A mi tambien me gustaria ver al idiota en ese momento respondió la mujer divertida - lástima que serán unos pocos quienes tendran ese privilegio -

\- Le prometo que si puedo conseguir una fotografía del momento se la dejaré con mucho gusto -

\- Se lo agradecería mucho Temari-san - la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa sincera antes de darle la espalda - Por ahora creo que es mejor que la deje comer a gusto -

La anciana Nagisa desapareció de la habitación tan rápido como había llegado, a Temari ciertamente le agradaba estar sola pero en esta ocasión se sentía exasperada de no tener contacto con más personas que no sean Hachiro y la propia Nagisa.

 _La kunoichi nunca entendió en que momento comenzó a sentirse prisionera._

El delicioso aroma de la comida la distrajo de sus pensamientos así que simplemente se rindió y se sentó para disfrutar de esos suculentos alimentos; era bastante tonto de su parte fingir que no se moría de hambre.

Levantó la tapa que cubría la deliciosa comida y su vista se topó con un magnífico filete acompañado de unas finas hierbas, ella nunca había visto un platillo parecido y ciertamente se moría por probarlo. No perdió más tiempo antes de que llevara un trozo de carne a su boca, y no pudo estar más que encantada por tan magnífico sabor.

Fue en cuestión de minutos para que su plato quedara totalmente vacío, Temari se encontraba entre satisfecha y ansiosa por seguir probando más de esa comida. De repente sintió una extraña necesidad de aprender a cocinar ese platillo, como buena ama de casa ella conocía muy bien los gustos de sus hombres y estaba segura que aquello le encantaría tanto a Shikamaru como a Shikadai.

La rubia se levantó rápidamente para abrir la puerta de la habitación, confirmó que no había nadie vigilando la puerta así que podía ir tranquilamente hacia la cocina, buscar a la persona encargada cocinar y saquear la receta a base de fuerza bruta en caso de ser necesario, después volvería a la habitación sin mayor complicación.

En fin, nada podía salir mal.

* * *

Temari había planeado que su pequeña escapada no duraría mucho, solamente se dedicaría a aprender la receta y regresar a su habitación sin que sus "captores" se dieran cuenta; claro que nunca espero que necesitaría más de treinta minutos para poder localizar la cocina.

Había subestimado la dimensión del hogar de Hachiro y eso había sido suficiente para que terminara perdiéndose por varios de los pasillos de la mansión, y el hecho de que no se topara con nadie que pudiera orientara no mejoro su situación.

Si no fuera por el delicioso aroma que de pronto llegó a ella aún seguiría rodando por la mansión como alma en pena.

Cuando por fin entró en la cocina se percató de la mirada de asombro con la que las trabajadoras del lugar la observaban, mirada que se convirtió en terror cuando pregunto por la persona que había preparado sus alimentos. Después de varios minutos de disculpas y súplicas de la mujer en cuestión fue que pudo decir sus verdaderas intenciones, Temari pensó que la mujer en un principio se negaría a compartir su receta con ella,pero para su sorpresa la mujer se sintió muy alagada y feliz de compartir su receta con ella.

\- ¿Entonces la carne era Chuleta de cerdo? -

\- Asi es Temari-san ¿Nunca la había probado antes? -

\- Solo en ramen - alcanzó a decir recordando las escasas citas que tuvo con Shikamaru en el Ichiraku - La mayoría de las veces suelo cocinar pescado y vegetales -

\- ¡Lo siento tanto Temari-san! ¡No tenía idea! - la mujer casi gritó con la cara totalmente pálida - Le prometo que la próxima vez cocinare algo adecuado para usted -

-No tiene que disculparse - la rubia contestó con sudor en la frente ante la reacción de la mujer - Su comida me pareció tan deliciosa y por eso quise prender su receta -

Al instante el rostro de la cocinera se iluminó ante las palabras recibidas pero no pudo devolver el halago ya que la puerta de la cocina fue abierta brutalmente dejando pasar dos mujeres bastante enojadas, a Temari no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que una de ellas era la tipa con la que se topó al llegar y con la cual tuvo un desagradable intercambio de palabras .

-¡Kaede! - Gritó la pelirroja mientras posicionaba las manos en sus caderas - ¿Cuanto tiempo más tengo que esperar por mi comida? -

-En 5 minutos te lo envió al comedor Kohane -

\- ¿5 minutos? ¡Hace más de una hora que tenemos hambre! - gritó la otra mujer, una tipa alta de cabello largo castaño con ojos azules y las mismas proporciones que la tal Kohane; aquella primera impresión fue suficiente para que Temari la odiara.

\- La comida no se termina tan rápido Hanako - Le contestó un poco irritada la mujer que momentos antes había sido tan amable con Temari - ¡Y menos cuando son tantas personas que servir! -

\- Aparte de floja eres una maleducada ¿Acaso tengo que pedirle a Hachiro que consiga otra cocinera? -

\- Si tu se lo pides Kohane es mas que seguro que esta anciana termine desempleada esta misma semana -

De pronto un fuerte golpe retumbó por toda la cocina sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres en el acto, casi de forma sincronizada se pusieron a observar el lugar para dar con el origen de aquel ruido y no tardaron en toparse con Temari, quien estaba rodeada de una aura amenazante mientras miraba atentamente la mesa donde segundos antes había clavado un cuchillo.

Desde que la kunoichi vió entrar a la tipa pelirroja supo que tenía que tratar de controlarse para no terminar armando otra pelea con ella, pero escuchar la forma en la que se dirigía a la mujer que la estaba ayudando (y que hora sabía que se llamaba Kaede) fue suficiente para que su fase de Kunoichi asesina se activara.

-Te dijo que en cinco minutos estaría lista ¿O es que además de ser estúpida también eres sorda? -

La rubia disfrutó del desfile de rostros que se presentó en este momento: La señora Kaede tenía el rostro totalmente pálido, la tal Hanako tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se cubría la boca con un de sus manos y la de Kohane, por Kami que esa era su favorita, aquella mujer cuya piel era tan blanca ahora se encontraba totalmente enrojecida de la furia y con la mirada lleno de odio hacia Temari, la Kunoichi sabía que esa tipa era capaz de lanzarse sobre ella pero ni así le retiró la mirada, después de todo ¿que es lo que podría hacer una tipa así frente a alguien que se enfrentó al mismísimo Uchiha Madara?

Fueron segundos que gran tensión sin que ninguna de ellas dijera ni una sola palabra, Temari permaneció atenta ante cualquier movimiento de la pelirroja, la tipa no parecía el tipo de personas que analizan cuidadosamente sus movimientos pero igual prefirió no subestimarla, sería bastante vergonzoso verse sorprendida por ella.

Pero para sorpresa de todas la presentes la mujer cambió su semblante serio por una sonrisa burlesca, la Kunoichi supo entonces que la mujer no se defendería a golpes y no puedo evitar sentirse un poco emocionada ante la idea.

\- ¡Que sorpresa! No tenía la menor idea de que estuvieras por aquí - la pelirroja habló mientras la miraba con descaro - ¡Con razón el olor a zorra sucia por aquí! -

 _¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Acababa de ser llamada zorra por una tipa como esta?_

 _Maldita sea la hora y el momento en que decidió dejar su abanico en el cuarto para no llamar la atención._

-¿Y bien querida? ¿que estas haciendo por aquí? - La mujer le preguntó con burla mientras la miraba con superioridad - ¿No me digas que Hachiro se aburrió tan rápido de ti? -

\- Es lo más seguro - agregó la castaña mientras mientras se ponía a lado de Kohane para brindarle su apoyo - después de todo no creo que una anciana como ella pueda ofrecerle mucho a nuestro señor -

-Debe ser tan inútil en la cama que no le quedó más remedio que enviarla a la cocina -

\- Lo siento por ti Kaede pero creo que te asignaron una subordinada bastante inútil -

Después de eso un par de carcajadas se escuchó por todo el lugar.

La señora Kaede se encontraba indignada por todas las barbaridades que aquellas mujeres acababan de decirle a Temari, ella ya había escuchado los rumores sobre la rubia y la supuesta relación que tenía con su señor pero en su momento no le dió importancia pues no sería la primera vez que Hachiro tuviera una favorita, pero luego de ver todas las atenciones que él brindaba a la rubia supo que esa mujer, de algún modo, era diferente a las démas.

Para ella era imperdonable que esas hubieran insultado a alguien importante para su señor, y estaba dispuesta a ponerles un alto pero fue interrumpida por la propia rubia.

-¿Terminaron? o tengo que seguir escuchando sus estupideces -

Las dos mujeres se callaron en el acto sorprendidas de que la rubia les hubiera contestado tranquilamente,la castaña no pudo disimular la inquietud que esto le generaba pero Temari la ignoró, después de todo sabía que esa tonta no era más que un mero títere de la pelirroja, la cuál,para placer de la rubia, estaba comenzando a perder los estribos.

\- Bueno si no tienen nada mas inteligente que agregar les sugiero que lleven sus traseros al comedor antes de que termine rebanandoselos con el cuchillo -

La Kunoichi habló con tanta seriedad en su voz que dos de las mujeres no dudaron ni un segundo en que cumpliría su amenaza, lastimosamente una de ellas prefirió seguir retando la paciencia de la rubia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?¿Acaso no tienes idea de quién soy yo? -

\- Según todas las estupideces que he escuchado de ti y la chachalaca de tu amiguita - Temari respondió mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la castaña, la cuál no pudo evitar temblar al sentir la mirada asesina de la Kunoichi - No eres más que otra del lugar que se siente especial por haber compartido un par de noches con Hachiro o acaso me equivoco? -

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con las demás! -

Kohane rugió mientras se abalanzaba sobre Temari, esta ya estaba preparada para contrarrestar el ataque de la mujer pero en un último momento la castaña se interpuso deteniendo a su compañera.

\- ¡Suéltame Hanako! Le enseñaré a esta tipa a respetarme -

\- ¡Basta Kohane! Ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene hacer enojar a Hachiro-san -

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para calmar a la fiera en la que la pelirroja se había convertido y Temari no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida por la gran influencia que Hachiro tenía sobre esas mujeres.

\- Supongo que ya se les habrá quitado el hambre - intervino la señora Kaede destruyendo tan incómodo silencio - Lo mejor es que se retiren antes del que el señor o la señora Nagisa se enteren de lo ocurrido -

Hanako solo alcanzó a asentir mientras dirigía a su amiga para que la acompañara, pero justo antes de cruzar la puerta la pelirroja se detuvo .

\- Ni creas que esto ha terminado - declaró sin voltear a mirar a la rubia - Tarde o temprano haré que pagues por tu insolencia.

Lo último que escuchó Temari fueron el ruido de los tacones alejándose y el suspiro de alivio que soltó Kaede al comprobar que ya estaban muy lejos del lugar.

\- Lamento mucho que haya tenido que pasar por esto -

\- En realidad no fue nada del otro mundo - comentó la kunoichi con algo de sudor en la frente, en realidad estaba orgullosa de haber terminado la confrontación sin que la pelirroja terminara bañada en sangre.

\- La pobre aún no supera que lo ocurrido con Hachiro-san -

-Entonces si hubo algo - Acotó con orgullo la rubia por haber dado en el clavo.

\- En realidad no fue nada más que un noche - aclaró la mujer mientras regresaba a su trabajo con la comida - Hachiro-san nunca se había involucrado con alguna de las chicas del lugar y eso le hizó pensar a Kohane que era especial para él -

-¿Y no es sí? - Le siguió cuestionando la rubia, el tema ya le había traído demasiado y estaba dispuesta a escuchar el resto de la historia.

\- ¡Claro que no! El señor es demasiado bueno para fijarse en alguien como ella -

\- Si usted lo dice - dijo con ironía la rubia mientras se posaba al lado de la mujer para seguir observando sus movimientos.

\- Supongo que ya lo sabe pero igual tengo que advertirle - le dijo seria la mujer mientras volteaba a verla - Kohane va a molestarla en todo momento así que le sugiriero que le diga a Hachiro-san lo ocurrido hoy -

\- No te preocupes Kaede que no será necesario -

-¡Usted no entiende! Si no le ponen un alto a Kohane ahora su vida aquí será un tormento -

-Por eso le digo que no se preocupe - La rubia Intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa - Yo seré quien le ponga un alto -

* * *

Temari entró a la habitación hecha una verdadera fiera, aunque trató de tranquilizarse un poco no pudo evitar cerrar la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para lograr que casi toda la habitación temblará por el golpe. En medio de su frustración logró tirarse sobre la cama, pese a que actuó tranquila frente a Kaede-san y esas tipas, lo cierto es que por dentro moría de furia por no haber podido darle sus merecido a estas últimas.

¡Esas mujeres se atrevieron a insultarla!

La trataron como una mujerzuela, la tiraron de vieja e inútil y muchas otras estupideces que la verdad ya no recordaba. El solo recordar el enorme auto control que necesitó para no arrancarles el cabello de un solo tirón la hizo sentir una ligera punzada en el abdomen, en definitiva le habían arruinado el grandioso humor que el almuerzo le había brindado.

 _Pero confirmó que Kohane le temía._

Aunque quisiera negarlo le hacia sentir bastante bien que una mujer como la pelirroja se sintiera intimidada por ella, y eso de alguna manera la ayudó a recuperar la confianza que había perdido desde el inicio de la misión.

Con un repentino entusiasmo se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el espejo para volver a enfrentarse, rápidamente se liberó su cabello y dejó que cayera libremente por sus hombros, lo curioso para ella es que en esta ocasión la imagen frente a ella no le desagradó. Ya no encontró a esa mujer apagada y sin chiste que vió hace un par de horas, ahora veía a una hermosa rubia con ganas de comerse al mundo.

Comenzó a reírse de ese pensamiento mientras levanta ambos brazos dejándolos a la altura de sus hombros, volvió a mirar su reflejo pero esta vez encontró más seguridad en su mirada. En un momento comenzó a a balancear sus brazos con suaves movimientos ondas y cuánto comenzó a sentirse cómoda con el ritmo dejó que sus caderas siguieran el compás.

De un momento a otro la velocidad de sus movimientos aumentó, pero lejos de intimidarla esto la motivó a intensificar el baile. Temari no supo en qué momento había comenzando a dar vueltas sobre sí pero encontró divertido trasladarse por media habitación con estos movimientos.

Se acomodó nuevamente frente al espejo para comenzar un nuevo movimiento, está vez sus caderas se balenceaban suavemente de forma circular mientras su pechos también comenzaban a acompañar el movimiento de sus caderas.

\- Bueno, al parecer no tengo nada de que preocuparme -

La rubia detuvo el baile de golpe y ahogo un grito de sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz, giró bruscamente la cabeza para toparse con la imagen de un Hachiro apoyado muy cómodamente en la puerta.

Temari no sabía si se le había olvidado cerrar la puerta de su habitación o Hachiro había utilizado nuevamente la llave de su cuarto, no tenía muchas intenciones de averiguarlo, de todos modos era mas que obvio que se trataba de la segunda opción.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva aquí? - preguntó con brusquedad para hacer entender que su presencia no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Lo suficiente para sentirme complacido-

\- Entonces puede retirarse - dijo regresando su vista al espejo con la intención de seguir bailando - Como puede observar ya no tengo ningún problema -

-Siendo así me iré tranquilo a dormir, solo recuerda guardar ese entusiasmo cuando estés con Tanaka-san -

Hachiro le dedicó una ultima sonrisa burlona antes de desaparecer por la puerta, la rubia suspiró pesadamente, ya no tenía el mismo animo que minutos antes así que decidió tirarse nuevamente en la cama y con suerte podría dormir un rato .

\- Querido shikadai, me alegra tanto que no puedas verme -

* * *

 **Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy.**

 **La verdad es que me costó mucho trabajo describir a una Temari insegura de si misma pero pude lograrlo al final, además de que busque la forma de integrar a mi querido Shikadai en el capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y espero poder actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos !**

 **Aunque no lo lo crean aún sigo viva,un poco atareada por cuestiones laborales y personales pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.**

 **Lamentablemente ya no cuento con la misma disponibilidad de antes para escribir pero igual busco cualquier momento para trabajar en la actualización de este loca historia, y también estoy pensando en nuevos proyectos que espero pronto compartir con ustedes.**

 **Pero ya me tarde en mi patéticas explicaciones asi que simplemente continuemos con el capítulo.**

.

* * *

V. Reencuentro Inesperado.

Temari abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó la música detenerse mientras intenta adaptarse a las brillantes luces que adornaban el lugar, pero la explosión de aplausos y chiflidos que siguieron al terminar su espectáculo no la ayudó a lograrlo.

Pese a lo molesto que le resultaba todo el alboroto a su alrededor se aseguró de mantener intacto su papel sobre el escenario; sonrió con arrogancia mientras cerraba de un solo movimiento el par de abanicos que se le había dado para que acompañara su danza y se encaminó hacia la parte trasera del escenario para regresar a su dormitorio. No sé molestó en mirar a la "clientela" del lugar, Hachiro ya le había advertido que no quería que perdiera el tiempo con tontos admiradores y la rubia no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

El instante en que sentía las cortinas cerrarse tras su espalda era el momento más gratificante del día, odiaba tener que sentirse agradecida con Hachiro pero fue un verdadero alivio para ella que solo la hiciera bailar una pieza por noche, aunque con eso estuviera alargando el tiempo para terminar la misión.

Y con eso el tiempo para regresar a casa.

Ya había pasado una semana entera desde que comenzó a presentarse ante el público, durante ese tiempo solo había cruzado palabras con el tal Tanaka una sola vez y fue cuando fueron presentados, apenas cruzaron un par de palabras de cortesías y Hachiro estuvo presente en todo momento. Temari esperó que el tipo la buscara después de la noche de su debut pero lastimosamente eso no sucedió, a pesar de la decepción que sintió trató de ser razonable y suponer que el tipo trataría de ser prudente; después de todo se suponía que ella era la amante de uno de sus socios más importantes. Ni siquiera él podría ser tan descarado ¿cierto?

Pero su pequeña teoría se iba desvaneciendo con forme pasaban los días y no lograba llamar la atención de Tanaka-san. Incluso había pensando en volver su baile más atrevido o usar ropa mas reveladora pero sus ideas fueron rechazadas en cuanto Hachiro la atrapó ensayando su nuevo acto, otro motivo para buscar la manera de arrebatarle las llaves de su cuarto y con eso frenar la invasión a su poca privacidad en el lugar.

 _" Si a Tanaka-san le gustara ese tipo de mujerzuelas ¿No crees que hubiera utilizado a alguien como Kohane? "_

A Temari le encantaba confirmar la superioridad que tenía sobre la pelirroja, pero ni así podía ignorar el repentino sentimiento de inferioridad que le provocaba el desinterés de su objetivo. Nagisa-san y Hachiro no dejaban de afirmar que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, pero eso era bastante difícil de creer cuando Tanaka-san no tenía la intención de dar el primer paso, y el hecho de que ella tuviera prohibido acercarse a él solo complicaba su situación.

Temari está consiente de que no es una experta en este tipo de misiones, pero incluso ella sabe que una sola noche era suficiente para finalizar la misión con éxito, y la rubia ya había utilizado más de siete noches y no había logrado absolutamente nada ¿en verdad pueden pedirle que no se frustre?

Cada día que pasaba sin que el imbécil de Tanaka se acercara era un día más que se mantenía alejada de su precioso Shikadai, recordar a su pequeño la hacia recordar el llanto de su niño cuando la vio marcharse rumbo a la misión, aquello la hizo sentir miserable, nunca había estado tanto tiempo alejada de su pequeño.

Maldita sea el momento en que le había dicho a Kakashi que aceptaba la misión, maldito sea Shikamaru que la había provocado y maldita sea ella por caído tan fácil ante ella.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar sus estúpidos lamentos, aunque ahora no se encontraba sobre el escenario era necesario mantenerse en su papel en todo momento para no levantar sospechas, sobre todo cuando era tan difícil encontrar un momento de privacidad.

La rubia solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando visualizo al par de guaruras que Hachiro había contratado para que vigilarán tras bambalinas, ella había argumentado que eran totalmente innecesarios ya que si algo ocurría sería perfectamente capaz de manejarlo, pero Hachiro fue claro al decirle que no quería que se expusiera como Kunoichi hasta tener a Tanaka en sus manos, la mujer resopló con fastidió al recordar tan molesto momento pero se aseguró de que los dos hombres en vigilancia ya cerca de ella no notaran su disgusto.

Pese a que habían empezado a trabajar con Hachiro el mismo tiempo que ella no les había tomado el menor interés, aunque si debía admitir que el aspecto de los tipos si la intrigaba un poco; ninguno de los tipos eran lo que se consideraba atlético o musculoso, al parecer las espadas tras sus espaldas eran sus únicas defensas. Temari incluso comenzaba a creer que Hachiro contrató a unos desconocidos para que fingiera ser guardias.

Por supuesto que eso era totalmente absurdo pero ¡Vamos! Estamos hablando del idiota de Hachiro.

\- De nuevo un excelente trabajo señorita – le dijo el guardia más alto con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

La rubia solo le dirigió una débil sonrisa antes de largarse del lugar, odiaba la manera en como este y los demás hombres la miraban pero podría hacer nada, el tipo de mujer que estaba personalizando debía sentirse engreída ante este tipo de piropo y por mucho que eso la asqueara debía mantenerse en su papel.

Pese a todo Temari logró seguir caminando con orgullo y tranquilidad; estaba consiente que se había alejado lo suficiente del escenario y de las personas que rodeaban el lugar pero ni así podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. Gracias a los detalles que le habían dado del lugar estaba informada de la cantidad de cámaras dentro del supuesto casino y los pasillos de su alrededor, Hachiro también le había aclarado que no podía confiar los detalles de su plan a más personas por lo que para las personas encargadas de monitorear las cámaras ella seguía siendo la fiel amante y bailarina del jefe.

Una sonrisa luchó por su rostro al visualizar el último pasillo del lugar que contaba con cámaras, una vez que lograra atravesarlo estaría a segundos de llegar a su habitación, siempre y cuando no se encontrará con la estúpida de Kohane o con cualquier otra persona que pudiera alterar su tranquilidad.

El ver a Nagisa-san parada en la puerta de su habitación con una gran sonrisa fue suficiente prueba para saber lo mucho que la odiaba la vida.

.

* * *

\- No se ve nada contenta Temari-san – comentó con sorna la mujer antes de dar un sorbo a su té – La presentación de hoy fue la mejor que ha hecho, debería estar orgullosa –

La rubia resopló antes de encararla.

\- ¿ Orgullosa de que? – habló con rabia en su voz -Le recuerdo que la única vez que logré hablar con Tanaka fue cuando Hachiro nos presentó, luego solo se limitó a observar mis bailes a la distancia y finalmente hoy ni siquiera se digno en presentarse –

La mujer no soportó más la frustración de la situación y terminó por lanzarse sobre la cama, se sentía estúpida por haber recurrido al berrinche que solía hacer Shikadai cuando algo le disgustaba pero si no lo hubiera hecho la habitación ya estaría destruida en estos momentos. Al menos se aseguró de que Nagisa-san no pudiera mirar su avergonzado rostro.

Unos cuantos segundos sobre la suave cama fue suficiente para que comenzará a calmarse y a pensar con seriedad, lamentablemente cuanto estaba a un instante de recuperar su calma emocional sus oído fueron invadidos por una risa que ya conocía muy bien y lograba sacarla de quicio.

\- Parece que la princesita no está de humor –

Temari no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que Hachiro estaba muy cómodo apoyado en su puerta mientras le dirigía una mirada burlesca. En realidad necesitó de una gran fuerza de voluntad para no voltear a verlo, sabía que si eso ocurría inevitable se verían envueltos en una batalla verbal y lamentablemente ella tenía las de perder.

\- Hachiro-san por favor – interrumpió la señora Nagisa de manera oportuna antes de que el caos se desatara - Temari-san no se encuentra de humor para soportar sus bromas –

El hombre pareció considerar las palabras de la mujer como un desafío ya que ingresó a la habitación de la rubia sin ningún miramiento y ante la mirada reprobatoria de ambas mujeres procedió a sentarse junto a la rubia.

\- En realidad no estoy bromeando – habló ignorando la mirada de furia que la Kunoichi le dirigía y la de disgusto de Nagisa – Es obvio que nuestra Temari se siente derrumbada, lo que no entiendo es el porqué –

\- ¿ Que no estaba de fisgón tras la puerta? – Temari bramó con furia mientras se sentaba para encararlo - ¿ O es que solo quiere Volver a burlarse de mi? -

Los tres se quedaron en completo silencio ante el ambiente tan tenso que se había creado; la señora Nagisa se encontraba nerviosa mientras veía a los otros dos matándose con la mirada, no estaba segura si debía intervenir antes de que alguien (Hachiro) saliera lastimado o aprovechar que su presencia era totalmente ignorada para largarse de ahí.

Temari por su parte se encontraba un poco arrepentida de no haber podido controlar su lengua, pero dejárselo saber al idiota de Hachiro no estaba entre sus opciones por lo que decidió mantener la guerra de miradas que había surgido entre ellos.

Para sorpresa de las dos mujeres dentro de la habitación Hachiro fue el primero en ceder, se apartó de la rubia y se levantó de la cama con total disposición de marcharse de ahí, Temari estaba escéptica al ver que el hombre se iba pacíficamente sin haberla molestado más de la cuenta, pensó entonces qué tal vez el idiota estaba comenzando a tomar en serio la situación.

Pero el bufido de molestia que el tipo emitió fue suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba equivocada.

\- Nagisa-san ya está a punto de amanecer – comentó casualmente ignorando los acontecimientos anteriores – Por favor asegúrese que todas las chicas regresen a sus aposentos –

\- Como usted diga señor – Contestó la mujer un poco intrigada por la actitud del hombre, pero prefirió omitir cualquier comentario al respecto para solo dedicarse a verlo salir por la puerta con tranquilidad.

Nagisa-san esperó hasta estar segura de que Hachiro había desaparecido completamente del pasillos para dirigir su mirada hacia Temari, la mujer no se sorprendió de encontrarla en el mismo estado de incredulidad en el que ella misma había estado momentos atrás; ambas mujeres estaban acostumbradas a las peleas que ambos mantenían y de las cuales Hachiro salía victorioso en su mayoría, por eso, el verlo salir de la habitación sin intención de pelear era demasiado raro para ambas mujeres.

\- Bueno Temari-san – rompió el incómodo silencio la mujer mayor – Lo mejor será que me retire para que usted pueda descansar –

La mujer no esperó respuesta de la rubia para salir de la habitación, el momento que presenció hace unos momentos había sido bastante incómodo y no tenía la menor intención de volver a experimentar algo similar; el apuro que tenía por largarse del lugar la hizo olvidarse de sus modales y terminó azotando la puerta, más tarde se aseguraría de disculparse si era necesario.

Lo que la mujer no notó es que la rubia que se había quedado dentro de la habitación no reparó ni en su presencia ni en la agresión hacia su puerta, la rubia no comprendía del todo lo que había ocurrido, de lo único que estaba segura era que el bastardo de Hachiro había ignorado sus provocaciones de guerra ¡ Y eso Era imperdonable!

\- ¡ Suficiente! Me largó a dormir en este momento –

.

 _Contemplar su reflejo en el enorme espejo de la habitación ya era algo cotidiano para la rubia, sin embargo en esta ocasión no lo estaba utilizando para aprobar sus sensuales movimientos si no para confirmar que sus esfuerzos por proyectar una buena imagen había dado sus frutos._

 _Temari nunca se había considerado una mujer vanidosa o engreída por su aspecto, esas actitudes se las dejaba a tipas como Kohane y su hueca amiguita, pero debía admitir que verse envuelta con ese elegante kimono dorado la hacía sentir de maravilla. La rubia se había hecho a la idea que durante su estancia en el "castillo" de Hachiro estaría obligada a usar ropa reveladora, cosa que confirmó cuando tuvo que ir junto a Nagisa-san con la modista que Hachiro contrató para diseñar sus atuendos, así que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando se le otorgó tan elegante traje._

 _Nagisa-san le había dicho que Hachiro lo había mandado a hacer especialmente para que usará esa misma noche, la rubia era una gran estratega por lo que el hombre no tuvo que explicarle el motivo, ella únicamente se esmeró para lucir fabulosa y se alegró mucho del gran resultado que obtuvo sin la necesidad de accesorios extravagantes y maquillaje llamativo. Hachiro le había mencionado que en esta ocasión lo mejor era las simplificases._

 _Odiaba admitirlo, pero luego de verse por enésima vez en el espejo debía admitir que el bastardo tenía razón._

 _Estaba demasiado distraída mirando lo bien que lucía su bronceada piel con aquel kimono que no notó a Hachiro entrar a si habitación, normalmente reaccionaria con furia luego de sobreponerse ante la invasión de su privacidad pero el rostro serio con la que Hachiro la miraba fue suficiente para que desistiera._

 _\- Está aquí –_

 _Temari solo asintió, ella ya estaba enterada de la situación por lo que solo se limitó a caminar frente a Hachiro para mirarlo con la misma seriedad con la que el la había mirado._

 _\- Estoy lista –_

 _._

La rubia se removió entre las sábanas en busca de un poco de comodidad, el calor de esta mañana en específico era brutal y el sudor que bañaba gran parte de su cuerpo era prueba de ello. La mujer resopló mientras retiraba las sábanas de su cuerpo y su mirada buscaba el pequeño reloj sobre el buró junto a su cama, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa burlona al contemplar la hora de su despertar.

11.30 AM

Si Shikamaru y su pequeño la vieran la acusaría de hipócrita y francamente no tenía argumentos válidos para defenderse.

Hasta hace unos días para ella era realmente imperdonable desperdiciar gran parte de la mañana sobre la cama, por supuesto que hace unos días no imagino que pasaría gran parte de su noche bailando para unos completos desconocidos.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al baño, tal vez una buena ducha con agua fría la ayudaría a olvidarse de los malos ratos que había estado experimentando desde que llego a este lugar.

.

* * *

Nagisa-san veía con exasperación como Hachiro jugaba con la cuchara de su té, le costo un par de minutos darse cuenta que el no tenía la menor intención de beber el contenido de su taza. Usualmente lo dejaba desayunar en silencio ya que ella misma disfrutaba de ese cómodo ambiente, pero hoy era diferente, la tensión que Hachiro emanaba comenzaba a afectarla también a ella y al té que intentaba disfrutar.

Y no hay nada peor que no poder disfrutar tu té matutino con tranquilidad.

\- Hachiro-san – interrumpió valientemente la mujer mientras lo miraba acusadoramente – debería dejar de jugar con su desayuno o terminará por romper la taza –

El hombre solo gruñó en respuesta mientras se llevaba la taza a su boca de mala gana, para cualquier persona esto sería tomado como un acto de berrinche pero para la anciana mujer que conocía a Hachiro desde que era un pequeño bebé sabía que había algo que lo estaba molestando, normalmente el solía resolver sus conflictos en silencio y ella lo dejaba hacerlo por que admitía que su método era eficaz, pero hoy parecía no estar funcionando y su desayuno era el principal afectado en todo este conflicto.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que lo está molestando? –

La anciana observó cómo Hachiro abandonó por fin la cuchara y con un poco de inocencia creyó que por fin podía desayunar en paz, pero abandonó la idea en cuanto escuchó el golpeteo de los dedos de Hachiro contra la mesa, la mujer prefirió no insistir más, conocía al hombre demasiado bien como para saber que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerlo hablar si el no quería hacerlo.

\- Temari - el hombre dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz pero la mujer sabía que era un gran avance.

\- ¿ Que hay con ella? –

\- Está bastante intranquila –

La mujer utilizó la taza de su té para esconder la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios,

\- ¿ Y eso lo molesta? – trató de ocultar la ironía en su voz, pero ver la mirada molesta de Hachiro sobre ella le hizo saber que había fallado – Lo digo por qué es muy raro que se preocupe por alguien que no sea usted mismo –

\- ¿ Quien dijo que estoy preocupado por ella? –

La mujer lo miró fijamente antes de responder, necesitaba saber si Hachiro hablaba en serio.

\- Usted … o al menos eso entendí –

\- Pues entendiste mal Nagisa - le respondió tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a beber su té - Solo recalqué lo obvio –

\- Entonces ¿Qué importa que la mujer este intranquila? –

\- Creo que hoy despertaste un poco atolondrada mi querida Nagisa –

La mujer solo resopló ante la provocación, estaba más que acostumbrada a los arrebatos verbales de Hachiro y había aprendido que si no le replicaba el terminaría por decirle lo que quería escuchar por cuenta propia.

\- El éxito de nuestros planes recae en la capacidad de Temari para "atrapar" al imbécil de Tanaka - habló con rencor mientras golpeaba la mesa con su taza ya vacía – Pero si la señorita se encuentra intranquila puede arruinarlo todo –

\- Señora –

\- ¿ Perdón? –

\- Señora – volvió a decir Nagisa con naturalidad – recuerde que Temari-san es casada –

\- ¿Eso importa? –

\- A mí en lo absoluto, pero tal vez a usted si –

\- Tonterías –

El hombre salió de la habitación dando por terminado la rara conversación, pero Hachiro no era tonto y por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa burlona con la que se había quedado su acompañante.

.

* * *

 _En el momento que Hachiro abrió la puerta su mirada se posó automáticamente en la figura parada junto la ventana. Se trataba de un hombre realmente alto y corpulento, su complexión era bastante similar a lo que ella se había imaginado, lo único que la sorprendió fue la vestimenta bastante sencilla que el tipo traía, si no fuera por Hachiro ella se hubiera atrevido a pensar que se encontraba frente a la persona equivocada._

 _\- Tanaka-san, le he traído a mi querida Temari para que la conociera –_

 _El tipo se mantuvo viendo la ventana un par de segundos mas antes de dignarse a voltear a verles, para la rubia no fue difícil darse cuenta de que el fulano había pasado de Hachiro para dedicarse exclusivamente a escanearla con tan horrible mirada. Temari estuvo tentada a girar la cabeza para perder cualquier contacto visual con el tipo, pero un ligero apretón de la mano de Hachiro la hizo reponerse al instante._

 _Las náuseas que Tanaka le provocaban tendrían que pasar a segundo término._

 _\- Es un gran placer conocerla Temari-san –_

 _Saludo por fin el hombre mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella para tomar una de sus manos, Temari tuvo que ahogar un grito de disgusto cuando lo vio acercar sus labios sobre esta a modo de saludo, afortunadamente Tanaka no tardó en incorporarse para mirarla a los ojos._

 _\- Veo con agrado que Hachiro no exageró en alabar su belleza –_

 _El tipo le guiñó un ojo mientras seguía observándola con descaro, pero_ _afortunadamente para ella Hachiro intervino cortando el ambiente tenso._

 _\- Tanaka-san por favor ¿Podría dejar de fingir que no estoy presente? –_

 _\- ¿Acaso el gran Hachiro tiene celos? – el hombre se mofo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Definitivamente estoy más interesado en conocer sus talentos Temari-san –_

 _._

El ruido de un par de golpes sobre sus puerta la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, se sorprendió en darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida dentro de la tina pero le inquietaba más la insistencia de la persona al otro lado de la puerta por lo que tomó la primera toalla que tuvo a su alcance para cubrirse y averiguar de una vez de quién se trataba.

Era imposible que se tratara de Hachiro, el tipo siempre entraba a su habitación sin permiso y cuántas veces quisiera; Nagisa-san solía ser más decente en cuanto los modales, pero nunca había llamado de esa manera.

Aquello solo le hacía intuir problemas.

Las ansias y angustia comenzó a creer en ella y sin perder tiempo se apresuró abrir la puerta, poco le importo que solo estuviera utilizando una toalla para cubrir su desnudez, después de todo ella estaba esperando encontrarse con Nagisa-san, e incluso si se equivocaba y era Hachiro con quién se encontrara sabía que este tenía la suficiente decencia para ignorar su escasez de ropa y concentrarse en el asunto a tratar.

Si, Temari estaba preparada para enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo; pero claro, nadie ni nadie la habían preparado para enfrentar al hombre postrado frente a ella.

\- Buenos días hermosa – sonrió mientras la veía con gran descaro – espero no ser inoportuno -

.

* * *

 **Lamento haberlo dejado hasta aquí, pero creo que era necesario hacer un pequeño corte ya que de lo contrario el capitulo se habría alargado innecesariamente.**

 **Me encantaría leer sus comentarios, ya que después de tanto tiempo ausente temo haber perdido el giro de la historia.**

 **Saludos y Gracias por leer.**


End file.
